


My brother is an Italian

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: all罗马。这篇小说主角只有罗马诺，其他主要人物有意呆、普爷、亲分。这篇小说可能会出现：雷人情节，三观不正，OOC。车，我其实就只是想开车...个人觉得文中的罗马诺不是渣男，他只是像很多意大利男人一样，喜欢谈情说爱但又很难专注而已（我其实就只是想开车...）。而且除了少有的一两个人，他从来也没承诺过什么，他一直保持单身状态。大部分和罗马诺XX的人都清楚他只是玩玩，大部分人也只是想和罗维玩玩，并没有付出真心，除了一两个人。罗马诺绝对不会真的想伤害任何一个人的感情。文中的罗维宛如世界的中心的感觉，仿佛空中最闪亮的那颗星，完全只是因为我是个无可救药的南伊厨...如果被雷到了请赶紧点×I just want to write porn...





	1. My brother with American

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章是小鬼组

费里西安诺和阿尔弗雷德的上司们谈笑着站起身，友好地与对方握了握手，费里也跟着恍惚地站起来，和阿尔握了握手。阿尔的手强劲而有力，费里试着不在对方面前露出因手疼而胆怯的表情，这家伙怎么永远如此精力旺盛，费里偷偷想。

又一个冗长而无聊的会面，又一场没有解决任何问题的讨论。不过，这已经是国家的日常了，费里并不会放在心上。重要的是它们又结束了，费里终于可以“下班”回家了，他满心思想的就是回家。因为哥哥最近也在罗马（他并不负责大部分国家事务，所以平常都待在意大利南部，大部分时间在那不勒斯度过），难得哥哥能回来几天，费里当然十分珍惜。

哥哥肯定已经准备好一大堆好菜等着他，正当费里充满期待地疾步离开会议室，走在长廊里时，阿尔快步跟上了他，并喊住他：“嘿，意大利！今晚有什么活动吗？一块儿出去浪会儿怎么样？”

费里很想撒腿就跑，可他不能对自己的宾客这么无礼啊！他礼貌地回复：“抱歉，美国先生。我晚上和哥哥约好了要回家吃饭的，要是爽约，你不知道他的脾气…”

“罗马诺在这儿吗？！正好啊！我好久没见他了！”阿尔听到这个消息，反而更兴奋了，“我能去你家吗？我想见见他，叙叙旧！”

费里心一沉，他很想拒绝，可要是上司知道了肯定会因此指责他…想到只属于他和哥哥的二人世界就这么毁了，费里突然很想哭。可他不能，他只能装作受宠若惊的样子，高兴地对阿尔说非常欢迎。生活就是如此残酷，对国家来说亦是如此。

====

“哥哥，我回来了！”费里打开门后，站在玄关喊。

此时罗维不耐烦、气呼呼的身影已经出现在费里和阿尔的视野范围里，他围着一块围裙，上面布满了小猫图案，手里拿着一个锅铲，脸上却遍布阴云，他喋喋不休地抱怨道：“有没有搞错啊？威尼斯安诺！这么晚，你是路上又和小姐们调情去了吗？现在几点了？你再晚十分钟不回来，我就打算自己吃光所有东西了…”

罗维像个老妈子一样唠叨着，直到他发现费里不是单独一人回来，阿尔就笑眯眯地站在费里身侧时，他才停下连珠炮。

“阿尔弗雷德！你怎么来了？”罗维提问，脸上却带着惊喜的表情，之前骂咧咧的样子瞬间无影无踪，他似乎对阿尔的突然造访非常开心，看来他在美国工作的时光也并不总是十分痛苦的。

“我来看望你啊~好久不见，罗马~”阿尔对哥哥过分亲昵的态度，说实话令费里不太高兴，不过他没有表现在脸上。

晚饭期间，由于阿尔的加入，三人的对话显得十分热闹，虽然阿尔的说话时间占据了其中的大部分。

阿尔时不时拿一些罗维过去在美国打工时的趣事出来说，罗维对有些事笑得很开心，对另一些事又显得很愠怒。不过他总是喜怒无常的。

“有时候我在想，你那时候到底搞了我们多少美国女孩儿啊？”阿尔口无遮拦地说。

“这个问题也太难了吧？谁会数这个啊？”罗维驳斥。

“说的也是，哪一个女孩儿能经得住性感诱人的意大利男人的魅力呢？更何况你还不是一般的性感~”

“少来了。”罗维摆摆手冷冷地说。

“不过，你也有失败的时候吧？我记得，你有一次打算对一熟女展开攻势，却发现她是我们的一名特工！”

“闭嘴！！”罗维红着脸呵斥道。

就这样，本来只属于意大利兄弟俩温馨的晚餐，变成了由阿尔主导的谈话大会。费里心里十分失落，尤其是当他知道哥哥其实并不讨厌阿尔的插足时，就更加沮丧了。罗维甚至没有发现他的失落，或者是发现了但根本不在意。费里恨透了这顿晚餐。

不过阿尔也不仅是在说废话，他也提到了一些正经事，比如罗维到美国打工期间，给美国带来了许多劳动力，现在在美国，还有许多意大利后裔等等。

罗维嗤之以鼻：“我们只是为了生存，不得已离开自己的家乡，并不是为了你们，更不是为了什么美国梦。待在这儿，只能饿死。”

“中央政府不帮你们吗？”阿尔好奇地问。

“即使他们想帮，也束手无策，你不了解南方的情况，南方的人们不相信政府能帮到他们，政府当时已经被黑手党渗透尽了！当地政府想方设法阻止中央政府的影响，还有一堆喊着要独立的。他们成天喊着我们应该自治，我们应该享有自由意志，其实他们心里想的全是自己的利益，不管人民死活。”

“你其实很爱自己的人民和城市呢~”阿尔微笑着说，他喝了口汤，继续说，“说起来很多你的人民过来后，跟着过来的还有黑手党呢，凡事都有两面呀。那些黑手党在我们国家扎根，也给我们带来了很多困难。”

罗维拍了下桌子，好像有一些事淤积在心中不吐不快：“你还好意思怪我们吗？！如果不是因为你们，黑手党会在二战后重获新生吗？！你们有那么多方法可以击败德军，就非得依靠黑手党的力量进入意大利吗？！当时黑手党势力已经苟延残喘，而通过和你们联军的合作，他们简直如鱼得水一般！你们只是过路人，为了打败德军可以使用任何手段，包括和坏人合作，反正赢了之后你们只需要拍拍屁股走人就行。而我的人民呢？因为黑手党们依靠联军的力量再度崛起，我的人民就要继续经受他们的迫害！”

阿尔意识到这样聊下去有危险，于是赶紧转移话题，还好罗维也没有继续深究下去的意思。谈论历史，在国家之间无论什么时候都是十分危险的事情，即便是和你最好的朋友。

====

晚饭过后，罗维竟然主动邀请阿尔在家中过夜，他们整晚坐在沙发上打电子游戏，边玩还边喝酒。最后罗维喝得不省人事，费里无奈地准备扶他进房间休息。阿尔却制止了他，表示自己可以帮他。

阿尔的所谓“帮他”完全是将他的活揽到了自己身上，因为阿尔将罗维整个抱了起来，还是以公主抱的形式，罗维十分自然地将一只手搂住阿尔脖子，头埋入阿尔裸露的颈项间，不断朝阿尔喷出炙热的酒气。

费里将一切看在眼里，发觉自己竟有点讨厌阿尔了。尽管阿尔对哥哥头脑不清的亲昵行为十分大度，并且还有助长这种行为的感觉；尽管阿尔抱着哥哥走进房间的整个过程都十分温柔；尽管阿尔将哥哥放下时仍十分温柔，他轻轻放下哥哥，在距离十分近的情况下注视哥哥迷离的双眼长达半分钟，才舍得松开他，末了还轻轻摸了摸哥哥的脸。是的，阿尔十分温柔，然而费里却因此更讨厌他了。

====

深夜，费里难以入睡，他的心情仍旧十分郁闷。于是他起床，打算看看哥哥的情况。他走在空荡荡的走廊里，正当他快走到哥哥房间时，突然发现一个人影从哥哥的房间里闪了出来，偷偷摸摸地离开了哥哥的房间。费里躲在一个大花瓶背后，呼吸急促。

不是因为恐惧，而是因为愤怒。虽然楼道很暗，可从对方的身形，和离开的方向，他能猜到对方是谁。况且这里可是国家的家，没有人可以轻而易举闯进来，所以，那个人只能是阿尔。这个时间点，以这样的方式离开，阿尔在哥哥的房间里做了什么，费里心里只有一个想法。阿尔弗雷德不可能只是为了关心哥哥才在这个时间进到他的房里，能逼他产生这种动力的只有他的下半身！

费里按原路返回，没有进哥哥的房间。他更加睡不着了，辗转反侧，脑海里不断演绎着阿尔在哥哥床上的情景。阿尔弗雷德，在 **他** 的房子里，对 **他** 的哥哥，做着他一直想做却不敢做的事情，毫无愧疚地，理所当然地！！

阿尔竟然敢将 **他** 的哥哥按在床上，亲吻他的嘴唇，和他唇齿相依，在他小麦色的肌肤上留下亵渎的唇印，舔舐他最私密的地方，逼他发出最淫荡的声音。哥哥欲求未满的呻吟反复在费里耳边回响，他就在离费里不远的房间里，和他许久不见的老板“叙旧”！费里本该知道阿尔跟着他回来的目的并不单纯，可他还是让这一切发生了。

太厚颜无耻了！！

====

早晨，费里是第一个出现在客厅的人，鉴于他一晚没睡。之后是阿尔，在接过费里递给他的咖啡时，他显得“身心愉快”。罗维是最后一个起来的，理所当然。罗维的走路方式趔趔趄趄，坐到厨房旁边的椅子上时也十分小心翼翼，理所当然。

阿尔朝罗维笑了笑，罗维有点烦扰地别过头去，不过表情里并没有愤恨。

“待会儿你送我去机场吧？罗马诺。”阿尔精力十足地说。

“哦。”罗维没有看对方的脸，吮着咖啡嘟囔道。

“还是我送美国先生走吧，”费里假笑着说，“哥哥才宿醉，而且，哥哥你的屁股不舒服吧？”

罗维脸蹭地一下全红了，他掩饰着说：“随便你！我还不想送呢！”之后他迅速离开了厨房。

撇下费里和一个笑容满面的阿尔。太厚颜无耻了！！费里心想。

“罗马诺非常可爱，你不觉得吗？”阿尔笑着说。

“我一直知道他可爱。”费里面无表情地回答，“昨晚您过得愉快吗？美国先生。”

“是的~非常~愉快~”阿尔意味深长地说。

“我没想到您会是那种趁虚而入的人。”

“哎呀！”阿尔终于意识到自己昨晚干的事情已经暴露了，不过，他显得十分游刃有余，“我没想过你会发现。哈哈哈，不好意思。”

费里想自己当时的表情一定十分不好看，因为就连阿尔看到后都开始收敛起来，阿尔试着礼貌地说：“意大利先生，我向您保证，昨晚我是在罗维完全清楚是我的情况下和他做的…再说，你的哥哥是一位怎样的人，你应该比谁都清楚吧？他是个诱惑力十足的意大利男人，和许多意大利男人一样，也与你一样。不管是谁，只要能入你们法眼，你们绝不会放过和对方搞上的机会不是么？我只不过是拜倒在他诱惑下的长长名单中的一位而已~”

费里无言以对，因为阿尔说的每一句话都是真的，毫无夸张，哥哥和他一样是意大利人，他知道哥哥的需求。如果是其他任何一位他的男性国民有同样行为的话，费里都会投以理解的目光，但是，哥哥的话就不行。不为别的，就为哥哥是他的一部分，而他是个自私又嫉妒的家伙。


	2. My brother with Dutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是罗维和荷哥。亲分和比姐有提及。

又是一年一度的万圣节化装舞会，费里又跑去和过去轴心组的几个混蛋组队了，不过罗维也不在乎，他总是可以和他番茄家族的人一块儿参加的。

今年的万圣节派对在美国举行，罗维得以在几十年后重游故地。

罗维穿好自己的“外婆”服装后，打算去看看东尼准备得怎么样。话说有他这么一个霸气十足的外婆，哪还需要猎人的保护啊？罗维得意地想。

罗维兴高采烈地到东尼的更衣室找他，发现他的更衣室正好没关。罗维刚想推开门进去，却突然停住了，他透过门缝看见室内不只东尼一人，东尼侧身站着，穿着猎人服，正和“小红帽”热吻。东尼的一只手已经穿过比利时的裙下摆，在底下摸索着。

罗维一刻也看不下去了，他想转头就跑，却正好撞到尼德兰坚硬的胸膛。

罗维抬头瞥了尼德兰一眼，打算迅速走开，他实在不想让情况变得更加尴尬。可尼德兰强有力的手使劲拉住了他，一言不发地拉着他朝楼顶走去。

“放开我！尼德兰，我说了，放手！”罗维不停挣扎着想摆脱尼德兰，虽然只是在做无用功。

尼德兰拉住罗维走到楼顶边缘，楼顶的空气很好，一些星星已经闪现于半暗的天空中。

罗维看了会儿城市朦胧的夜景，逐渐冷静下来。

“对不起。”尼德兰说，罗维惊讶地抬头看他，发现他正十分认真地盯着自己。

罗维不禁脸红了：“为什么要说对不起啊？！”

“替妹妹说。”

真是个怪人，罗维翻了个白眼。“没必要，我没有生他们的气。东尼就喜欢这样，况且，”罗维苦笑，“我有什么资格指责他？”

“你知道他真正爱的只有你吧？”尼德兰说。

罗维点了点头。

“谢谢你，尼德兰。”罗维露出了感激的微笑，抬头看着他，“我们下去吧，楼顶有点冷。”

可是尼德兰并没有挪动脚步，也没有松手的意思，他定定注视着罗维微笑的样子，罗维开始不安起来。

罗维脸上显现出不安的红晕，他胆怯地抬头看尼德兰，想着开口说些什么挑衅的话来掩饰自己。

结果尼德兰先打破了僵局：“你今天很可爱，罗马诺。”

“你，你到底在说什么？郁金香混蛋，脑子坏掉了吗？”

尼德兰低下头，用空着的手抬起罗维的下巴，他贴近罗维的脸，温柔地说：“让我为你做点补偿吧。”接着立刻打破两人最后仅有的一点距离，他温柔而慵懒地亲吻罗维的唇，罗维很快陷入他的掌控之中，讶异于这个冷冰冰的利益主义者鲜有的温存一面。

罗维主动加深两人的吻，他甩开尼德兰拉住自己的那只手，双手紧紧抓住尼德兰金色的短发，指引尼德兰亲吻的方向。

尼德兰的手也没有闲着，它们撩起罗维的外婆裙子的下摆，轻轻抚摸着罗维柔嫩的大腿，且不知羞耻地径直往上往里游走，一直到达最深处。

罗维能感到尼德兰嘴角翘了起来，尼德兰边亲吻他边饶有兴致地说：“你连内裤都没穿，罗马诺，你可真是个没有节操的小妖精…”

尼德兰在罗维裸露的颈项上留下自己的印记，罗维的呼吸声已经变得十分淫荡，不断冲击着尼德兰的神经，他觉得自己等不了了。

尼德兰让罗维坐到地板上，让他靠在楼顶边缘的隔栏边，推开罗维的双腿，掀起罗维的裙子，开始为插入做准备活动。他的一只手在松动罗维的后庭，另一只手捏住罗维的乳头，不停玩弄着。罗维不停呼唤着“尼德，尼德”，只有罗维会这么叫他，而且只会发生在罗维失去理智的时候。不过，他并不讨厌这个昵称。

“你总是这么舒服，罗马诺。”尼德兰进入罗维身体后，在他耳边轻声说，“这么舒服，我都不好意思把这当作是补偿了。”

罗维摇了摇头，双手深深陷入尼德兰的后背：“不，你，你也很了不起，我，我也觉得好舒服…再，再深一点，尼德，求你了，再用力一点…”

罗维就这样毫无自尊的不断哀求着尼德兰，他的声音如毒品一般使尼德兰上瘾，尼德兰顿时忘记了自己的身份，忘记了面前这个人的身份。他应该是做这种事的人吗？他应该继续下去吗？他还想再来一遍吗？

他当然想继续下去，当然希望再来一遍，不管怎样，拜倒在罗马诺的诱惑之下，又不是什么羞耻的事。毕竟，从小到大，自始至终，他都是如此可爱。

两人完事后，天已经完全暗了。尼德兰躺在罗维怀里，仍不想起身，罗维也没有催促他的意思，只是用手温柔地揉搓他的发丝。

“尼德兰，”

尼德兰抬头迷惘地看着罗维，罗维低头给了尼德兰一个甜蜜而温柔的吻，他伸手抚摸尼德兰脸颊，露出了个天使一般的微笑说：“谢谢你。”


	3. My brother with German

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是枢轴兄组

罗维现正在那个土豆混蛋的家里。一次例行欧盟会议后，大家决定趁此机会举行一个派对，地点就定在东道主路德家中举行。

罗维不明白为什么自己也需要跟着费里来开会，更糟糕的是还得参加土豆混蛋主持的派对。真没意思，法兰西和英格兰一如既往不停吵架，土豆混蛋一步不离费里，西班牙那个笨蛋，竟然懒到连会议都不来参加了，他在这儿，只能随便找些女性欧洲国家调调情。

最后，连和女士们聊天都使罗维感到厌烦，他打算告诉费里自己先开溜了。

“这就走了吗？”费里失望地说。

“你又不需要我，不是吗？我宁愿回酒店玩马里奥。”

“你不去见见哥哥吗？我想他挺希望见到你的。”路德说。

“基尔在这儿吗？！”罗维厌烦的情绪顿时烟消云散，他好久没见过基尔了，毕竟基尔一直深居简出，“他在哪儿？我没见到他啊？”

“就在院子里，游泳池旁边乘凉呢。”

路德刚说完，罗维已经打开房子的侧门，朝院子冲去了。费里看着哥哥兴奋的表情、急不可耐的行动，心中再次难抑失望之情。

“很奇怪他和哥哥倒是相处得很好。”路德纳闷地说。

“或许你的哥哥有过人的‘长’处吧。”费里不是滋味地说，拉起路德的手扭头走回国家们之中。

====

“基尔伯特！”罗维刚看到躺在沙滩椅上的基尔便喊道，“我都不知道你在家呢！”

“罗维！！”基尔听到罗维的声音，也显得十分开心，他在沙滩椅上坐起来，朝罗维招手，“你竟然会来参加会议！”

“呵呵，没想到吧~”罗维嘲讽道，在基尔身旁空着的沙滩椅坐下，“你怎么没参加派对呢？”

基尔发出“哼”的一声冷笑，平静地说：“以我现在的情况，参加国家之间的派对不太合适吧。”

“这有什么？！只是个破派对而已！！凭什么你不能参加？！”罗维显得很激动。

“我凭什么能参加呢？我以什么样的身份参加呢？”

“你是，你……”罗维词穷了。

“抱歉，罗维，我没有为难你的意思。”基尔怜惜地说，他拾起地上喝了一半的碳酸饮料，递给罗维，“你喝吗？”

罗维接过，嘟囔了一句“谢谢”，直接对着吸管吸了一口。

“里面很无聊吧？”基尔盯着罗维吮吸的动作问。

“你怎么知道？你在屋外偷瞄了吗？”

“用不着~如果不无聊的话，你怎么会想到来找我玩儿呢？~”

罗维急着说：“哪有？！和你待在一块儿有趣多了，就算那里面有个惊世大美女，我还是更希望和你待在一起，你有意思多了。”

基尔欣慰地笑了，安详地看着微微流动的游泳池面，他缓缓地说：“如果安东尼奥在里面的话，你肯定不会愿意出来吧？”

罗维欲言又止，最后没有反驳，只是说：“你变奇怪了…”

基尔平静地微笑着，不知怎的，罗维因此联想到了那些年近不惑、参透尘世的老爷爷们，他摇了摇头，否决自己的念头。

两人就这样，安静地并肩坐着，令微风轻轻吹过自己脸庞。罗维转头朝向基尔一侧，注视着他棱角分明的侧脸，他闭着眼，可能睡着了。

罗维静静盯着他，心想上帝绝不会这么狠心将如此美丽的人从这个世上完全抹杀掉的。

正当罗维看得入迷时，基尔的嘴唇突然动了，吓了罗维一跳，罗维赶紧红着脸将头扭正。

“罗维，你说一个国家在什么情况下才会完全消失掉啊？”

“不清楚，我只知道，爷爷的话，是因为罗马人被全灭了。不过，像波兰、法兰西，都被灭过国，现在不也活得好好的。”

“我现在经常一个人呆着，所以想的事情比较多，”基尔低沉的声音随着微风传进罗维的耳朵里，“我在想，波兰和法国，他们能够存活，是因为他们的人民。虽然被灭国了，但是他们的人民还在，所以他们也还在。只要他们的人民记得自己的祖国，他们就不会死。所以我想，如果哪天人们将我完全遗忘了，不需要我了，我也就不复存在了。”

“闭嘴。”罗维冷酷地说。

“你不觉得我说得很有道理吗？…”

“都说了闭嘴，你怎么还在瞎扯？我不想听！简直是扯淡！”

“哼，”基尔噗嗤一笑，再次闭上眼睛，将双手背到自己后脑勺，“罗维你的脾气怎么说来就来？我只是随便说…”

基尔这回终于完全闭嘴了，因为罗维用自己的嘴巴堵住了他。基尔原本闭着的眼睛使劲睁开，使劲到让基尔觉得自己眼珠子都要掉出来了。罗维不知道什么时候离开了自己的椅子，现正俯身亲吻着基尔，他左手按在基尔沙滩椅的椅背上，右手搭在扶手上。

罗维微微张开嘴巴，用舌头舔了会儿基尔嘴唇，然后才松开。他张开眼睛，绿色的瞳孔散发着别样的光芒。他红着脸，就在基尔面前零点几厘米的地方对他说：“我不是说了闭嘴的吗？”

“罗维…”基尔呢喃，感到身体里被罗维激起了可怕的冲动，他想都没想，就将罗维强行拉到自己大腿上坐下，随即主动继续之前罗维中断的亲吻，强迫地、毫无保留地。

罗维并没有拒绝，反而一只手搂住基尔，另一只手扶住基尔的后脑勺，帮助基尔加深两人的吻。基尔完全靠到椅背上，罗维低头深情地吻着他，基尔睁开眼，将罗维的激情和美貌深深印刻到了心里。天啊，罗维吻得是如此认真、如此入神，哪怕他基尔伯特在他心中什么都不是，或许不是什么都不是，不过，肯定不是他深爱的人。基尔将罗维搂得更紧了。你到底是怎么做到的？他在心中问罗维，你明明只是在吻一个你不爱的人，为什么还是让我疯狂到这个地步？

“基尔，”罗维暂时松开了基尔的嘴，在基尔脸颊上留下湿润细碎的小吻，反复喊着基尔的名字，最后，他直视基尔双眼喃喃地说，“基尔，我 **需要** 你。”

罗维的这句话令基尔完全没有了退路，他就如一头脱缰的野兽，完全放弃了自持，也不管这是不是私人空间，罗维是否在找他发泄，他是否喜欢罗维，他都不管了。管他的，他现在只想要罗维诺。

基尔开始肆无忌惮地抚摸罗维的全身各处，他急不可耐地在罗维耳边命令道：“脱掉你的衣服。”

罗维顺从地站了起来，突然失去罗维接触的基尔瞬间感到一股极度的空虚。罗维站在基尔面前，背对着月光，极度缓慢地脱掉自己的衬衫和西裤，竭力考验着基尔的忍耐力。罗维的膝盖重新在基尔大腿两旁跪下来，正当他准备跨坐到基尔腿上时，基尔却迅速抓住了他的臀部，基尔直起身子，微微扬起头，不经任何犹豫便开始用舌头舔罗维半勃起的半身。基尔的行为完全出乎罗维的预料，所以罗维在被舔的第一刻就克制不住发出了一声惊讶的啜泣。

“基尔…”罗维用一只手捂住自己的嘴，努力将声音压到最低，另一只手紧紧抓着住基尔银色的头发，他身子往前倾，尽力让自己在激情的颤抖中保持着平衡，“基尔，基尔，你没必要…”

基尔此时已经将罗维的整个勃起全塞进了嘴里，罗维弯下身子，将头埋入基尔的发丝间，掩埋自己无法遏制的呻吟。

“基尔，停下来。”罗维哀求道。

基尔暂停了一小会儿，只是为了说：“罗维，我这么做，不是为了取悦你，是为了取悦我自己。”

正当基尔准备继续时，罗维急促地说：“我，我不是这个意思…你，你再不停下来，我就要射了…我不想…我想你，艹我…基尔…”

罗维的话终于起效果了，基尔松开了他，让他坐下。基尔又激动地亲吻了罗维一会儿，罗维急不可耐地扒开基尔的衬衫，从他的夏天短裤中掏出早已硬得不行的勃起，一只手将它和自己的勃起合到一块儿，开始摩擦起来。

“啊！”基尔感叹，暂时松开罗维以汲取早已用尽的氧气，然后以最快的速度接着亲吻罗维，在亲吻之间，他说，“罗维，罗维，你快把我逼疯了…”

罗维没有在意基尔在说什么，只是极其专注地亲吻他，或许这样的话罗维在很多场合听过很多人说过了。但是这句话却是基尔鲜有提及的。

罗维亲吻着基尔的脸庞，鬓角，耳廓，他在基尔耳边，又以极其欲求不满的声音哀求：“基尔，艹我…”

基尔失去了理智。他抬起手到嘴边准备湿润手指，罗维却抢过基尔的手，用自己的嘴巴帮助基尔。基尔入神地盯着罗维的动作，艰难地吞咽着口水，他觉得自己心跳得快要炸开了。天啊，他想要罗维，想将罗维的一切都占为己有，想深深进入他的身体，想让罗维成为他的人。他以为自己已经无欲无求，可是，面前这个看起来纯真无辜的西西里尤物，竟勾起了他无限的欲望。

“打开我的身体吧，基尔伯特。”罗维淫乱的声音随着温热的口气进入基尔耳朵。

你到底是天使还是恶魔？罗马诺·瓦尔加斯。

基尔开始用手指活动罗维后庭，罗维刚开始因为不适应，一直以亲吻基尔来让自己分心。过了一会儿后，罗维自己竟然主动上下挪动臀部，让基尔的手指“艹”自己。

“你到底是有多么欲求不满啊？罗马诺。”基尔喘着粗气喃喃说。

罗维再次无视了基尔的话，他自行推开了基尔插入自己后庭的几根手指，将臀部朝前挪了挪，自己坐到了基尔的勃起上，让它慢慢贯穿自己。罗维发出厚重的呼吸声，起初完全不敢动，基尔十分担忧地亲吻罗维，问他还好吗。

“哦…基尔，”罗维喘息道，“你好粗…”

住嘴，我求求你住嘴，基尔在心中呐喊，不要再用这些话来蛊惑我了…

可是，基尔只是再一次抵挡不住罗维的诱惑，他紧紧抱住罗维，眼睁睁看着自己陷入对罗维无尽渴望的深渊，不能自拔。

罗维终于挪动起来，节奏由慢到快，每一次冲击，都令基尔感到晕眩。“我舒服吗？…基尔伯特？”罗维挑逗性地低吟。

基尔决心让罗维也失去至少一点把控，不然就太不公平了。他坐直，一个翻身将罗维压到身下，将他的两条腿挂到自己肩膀上，好给自己产生更好的插入姿势。基尔深深进入罗维的身体，刺激他体内最敏感的那个部位。

“基尔，就是那里！继续，不要停…”罗维哀求着，伸出手去够基尔的脖子，渴求他的吻，“基尔，我想要你，渴望你，给予我更多，更多，更多…”

“天啊，罗维，你里面太舒服了，我真不想结束…天啊，罗马诺！”然而基尔就是再不想，他还是控制不了自己的身体，他还是射了，罗维在他的刺激下不久也达到高潮。两人保持原姿势温柔慵懒地又吻了会儿对方，直到高潮完全结束。

基尔意犹未尽地松开罗维，他近距离地端详罗维俊俏的脸，用自己手背温存地抹掉罗维额头边的汗，久久不愿离开罗维的身子。罗维有点不明所以地仰视基尔，略显尴尬地笑了笑，激情过后，他的理智开始逐渐回归，他开始回忆自己刚才有没有说过什么太过火的话，毕竟他一直以来只把基尔当作好朋友。虽然这不是他俩第一次做，不过和你的好朋友做爱跟一般逢场作戏还是很不一样的。

罗维思考现在该说些什么，他轻轻亲了一下基尔脖子，搂着他说：“基尔，就算所有人都把你忘了，我也会永远记得你。所以，你绝对不会消失的。”

“罗维，”基尔开口，“我…你是我…你是一个非常好的朋友，我很感激。”

“客气啥~”罗维终于放松下来，“朋友就是要互相帮助的嘛！”

“嗯，是啊。”

差一点，又是差一点，基尔就要把自己最深的秘密说出来了，在罗维面前的他果然十分脆弱。“我爱你，你是我最爱的人，罗马诺。”这句话他永远都不能说，因为罗维只把他当作好朋友和偶尔的炮友；因为罗维心里只有一个人，除此之外的其他人即便得到他的身体再多遍，都只是逢场作戏；因为如果他说了这句话，罗维会为了避免不让他陷得更深，选择躲着他，尽管他早就已经陷入深渊了。

他不能说，他不能让罗维远离他，尽管为了他自己好，他本应该远离罗维。他不明白为何那么多和罗维搞过的人可以全身而退，而他不行；不明白为什么安东尼奥拥有罗维的爱，却仍可以心有旁骛，如果是他能有幸拥有罗维的心，他绝对不会再对其他人下手。

“我在你所有的床伴里面，排第几啊？”基尔问。

罗维想了想，说：“第一。”

“真的？！你对自己的每一个床伴都这么说吧？~”

“………你猜~”

可恶的意大利人。

====

路德家的派对结束时已是第二天早晨，意大利兄弟坐在自己的专车上。

“你看起来特别开心呢，哥哥。”费里若无其事地问道，其实心里早已翻江倒海。

“有吗？哪有？！”罗维矢口否认，但他愉快的表情出卖了他。

“哥哥觉得这样真的好吗？”

“什么这样？你在说什么？”

“你知道我指的是什么。”

“你今天怎么了？费里，这是什么大不了的事情吗？只不过是性而已。”罗维皱起眉头盯着自己的弟弟，突然觉得不认识他了，这对意大利男人来说是再正常不过的事情了。

“可是，基尔不是你的好朋友吗？你不觉得和自己的好朋友做爱是件很危险的事吗？”

“为什么？你从来没和朋友做过吗？”

“没有！我没有过！”费里反驳，“哥哥，逢场作戏没什么，可是，和朋友这么做的话，你不怕，不怕你的朋友哪天真的爱上你吗？……说不定，基尔已经爱上你了。”

“怎么可能~”罗维嗤之以鼻，冷笑着摇了摇头，“他为什么要喜欢我？喜欢我有什么好处吗？再说了，他不是一直喜欢意大利，你吗？”

“他喜欢意大利，我们俩。”费里纠正哥哥的话。

“我不同意，”罗维无所谓地说，“他可从来不会向我提出约会邀请。”

“他不约你，是因为他知道你一定会拒绝！！”费里略显激动地说。

“你干嘛要这么激动？”罗维纳闷地看着费里，想了想，“哦！是因为你对他有意思吗？说的也是，因为路德的缘故，基尔还从来没碰过你呢~放心好了，只要你要求，他肯定会非常乐意为你效劳的，毕竟他那么喜欢你不是吗？说不定，每次他和我做的时候，脑子里想的其实都是你，毕竟我俩身材和声音几乎完全一样。”

“哥哥！！”费里吼道，“你说的话，对我和基尔都是极大的诽谤！！”

“你怎么知道我是在诽谤？有什么证据吗？”

“证据就是，我和基尔之间是清清白白的！我对他不是那种喜欢！”

“不喜欢也可以产生兴趣的嘛~你看基尔的身材，还有他…他是真的很厉害。”

罗维邪魅地笑了，费里有时候恨透了这个流氓味十足的哥哥，可是，哥哥的无赖性格或许也是费里对其不可自拔的原因之一。哥哥刚刚的话毫无疑问就是诽谤，因为费里深知自己迷恋的人是谁，可是他不能对哥哥说出来；费里同样知道基尔深爱的人是谁，可就算他说了，哥哥也不会相信。

装疯卖傻是意大利男人摆脱不必要责任的致命武器，意大利的哥哥罗马诺显然将其发挥到了极致。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普爷是严谨的德意志人，我觉得他们不太擅长逢场作戏，所以他是唯一一个把自己玩进去的人...


	4. My brother with ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “强奸”预警
> 
> super psycho love超链接是文中提到的四个舞蹈的MMD视频，来源油管和N站

罗维将自己的黑色菲亚特停在一家高级俱乐部门外，他朝门口的侍者招招手，让他过来帮他把车停好。

罗维透过打开的车窗向侍者投以邪魅的微笑，他穿着高档西装，没有打领带，刻意将领口开得很大，露出底下小麦色的肌肤。侍者受宠若惊地走到罗维跟前，被眼前这位极其性感的先生迷住了。

罗维走下车，将钥匙扔给侍者，对方踉踉跄跄地接住了它。罗维朝他抛了个媚眼，径直朝俱乐部走去，罗维显然很满意自己产生的影响。

“嘿，愣着干啥？快干活！”经理敦促这位两眼发直的新来侍者。

“那位先生是谁？简直性感到犯罪啊…”侍者傻傻地说。

“新来的就是新来的，连那位先生都不认识，他也算是这儿的常客，你很快就会知道他是谁的。现在先给我去把车停好！”

“是的，经理！”意识到到经理口气变化的新侍者终于回过神来。

尽管罗维在国家当中是数一数二的废柴，不过他还是有几点足以自满的长处。比如说他是一名十分优秀的舞者，毕竟这是他们意大利人与生俱来的天赋之一，他高超的舞蹈水平，在国家间也是有口皆碑。

所以在罗维闲着，并且心情不错想偶尔离开舒服的沙发出去活动活动时，他会选择去几个喜欢的俱乐部跳舞。现在的罗维就处于这种情况之下。

一般时候罗维就跟猫一样懒，半天不愿挪动一步。不过，当他处于先前提到的这种情况下时，他是十分活泼好动的。他可以不用休息，一首接着一首曲子跳下去，直到深夜。他从[super psycho love](https://pan.baidu.com/s/19KHQ6Qlcns3ED3AvDJiFIQ)跳到shorts，从movin up跳到tip top，无论什么风格、什么种类的舞蹈，他几乎都能驾驭。他时而性感，时而帅气，时而邪恶，时而天真。

等他累到实在跳不动时，他就会走到吧台，勾搭上一两个他的国民，与他们谈情说爱。甚至，拉着他当晚的目标到俱乐部里最偏僻的角落，进行更进一步的行动。

在所有这些都干完后，罗维就可以心满意足地开车回家啦。

罗维驾驶着自己的黑色菲亚特，在那不勒斯蜿蜒的石板街道上快速行驶着。虽然境况如今好了不少，可南意大利的许多地方仍是不安全的，罗维可不敢深夜在那不勒斯的街道上待太久。

然而，不测还是发生了。当罗维的车正要驶过一条小巷的路口时，另一台黑色菲亚特从小巷里直冲了出来，挡住了罗维的去路。罗维急忙踩刹车，并立刻倒车。可不幸地是，又一台黑色菲亚特从后方的一个小巷口冲出，截断了罗维的后路。罗维卡住了，他赶忙拿出手机，可对方的好几名黑衣人已经堵在罗维的车窗两旁，每人拿着两只手枪指着罗维。罗维吓得扔掉了手机，非常熟练地将双手举过头顶。

“我劝你不要轻举妄动，罗马诺先生。”一名黑衣人透过厚厚的口罩说道。“放心，我们不会要你命的。”

罗维的眼泪哗啦啦地流了下来，过去全部有关黑手党的痛苦记忆也哗啦啦地涌到了罗维眼前。

====

罗维被蒙住双眼和嘴巴，在毫无头绪地情况下被那帮黑衣人带到了某个不知名的地方。虽然罗维了解那不勒斯的一切，他熟悉这座城市的商铺、街道和人民，可就算如此他还是对自己被带到了哪里毫无头绪。似乎他们饶了很多的弯儿，感觉就像在兜圈子，罗维还从来不记得那不勒斯有什么地方需要这么走，不过，或许他们只是为了迷惑罗维，才故意这么做的。

罗维不是第一次被黑手党抓了，他们的确从来不会真的杀了他，不过人类应该也没有能力杀死一个国家吧？罗维知道如何面对黑手党，他只需要乖乖按照他们说的去做，他们就不会为难他。仔细想想，罗维唯唯诺诺的一面或许就是拜这些黑手党所赐。

罗维感到自己似乎被带进一间大房子，因为他们走进房子后，在里面走了很久。不知怎的，罗维对自己黑暗中的这条行走路线感到莫名的熟悉，他觉得自己之前来过这座房子，而且不止一次。

终于，在走进一个疑似房间的地方后，他们停了下来。那些黑衣人将罗维绑到了一张床上，罗维的四肢被分别绑在床的四角。罗维有种十分不好的预感，他隐约猜到自己是为何被绑架了。

罗维被绑好后，那些黑衣人全走了。过了不久，又有人走进来，并且还关上了房间的门。

罗维使劲挣扎着，试图摆脱束缚，他的泪水从眼罩底下流了出来。罗维感到来人坐到了床沿边，并在向自己靠近，罗维仍在死命挣扎着。

出乎他意料的是，那人十分温柔地吻掉了自己的泪珠，温柔得不像个强奸犯。接着，那人撕开罗维嘴上的封条，罗维随即不停大喊，不过那人很快用嘴贴紧了罗维不断骂出脏话的双唇，罗维起初十分抗拒，可不知怎的，那人似乎十分熟悉自己的亲吻癖好，罗维竟逐渐开始享受起和他的亲吻来。罗维当时就在想自己或许真的是个毫无原则的人……

罗维渐渐安静下来，并令自己感到羞愧地渴望对方更多的呵护，他双手又挣扎起来，不过不再是为了试图逃脱，而是因为他想拥抱现在正在亲吻自己的人。这个人的确十分了解罗维的癖好，这绝不是错觉，他完全清楚罗维想要什么，完全知晓触碰罗维的什么地方能使他产生最大的反应。太不可思议了，仿佛，仿佛就是另一个自己在强奸他……

罗维感到自己的下体不争气地硬了，他感到那人的嘴角露出了笑意，想到自己如此顺利地随了这人的意，罗维的脸因泄气而红了起来。

那人突然离开了罗维，罗维竟非常不愿意他离开，理解到自己欲望的罗维再次泄了气。不过那人很快又回到了罗维身边，或者说罗维身上，他现在整个人完全坐到了罗维身上，原来他刚才是在脱衣服。罗维意识到那人的下体已经非常硬了，明明刚才只是亲了会儿而已。得知自己对对方的影响如此之大，罗维方才泄气的情绪竟稍稍缓和了。

那人解开罗维的皮带扣子，脱下罗维的西裤，边脱还边亲吻罗维的腿部内侧，罗维在他的亲吻下颤动着身子。罗维深知自己十分渴望那人的吻再往上一些，知道那人也十分清楚自己的渴望，就如之前他预知罗维的每一处敏感点一样清楚。果然，他如了罗维的愿，他用舌头舔了舔罗维的睾丸，然后从罗维勃起的基部，一直舔到顶部，他张开自己湿润温和的嘴巴，将罗维的勃起含到嘴里，他头往下，让罗维的勃起一直触到自己的喉咙。罗维发出了一声啜泣，他从来没有想过被强奸会这么舒服！

那人用嘴上下活动了一会儿罗维的勃起，直到罗维的勃起开始往外释放体液。那人迅速停下来，动手解罗维仍穿着的衬衫，每解开一个纽扣，他都会迫不及待地亲吻几下刚裸露出来的肌肤。

那人的脸部离罗维越来越近，罗维这才意识到对方早已混乱不堪，甚至比自己还要糟糕。因为他不停喘着粗气，并且为了不发出声音暴露自己，他十分努力地克制着。罗维竟有点同情他了。

“嘿，你要是受不了，可以喊出来。我对人们声音的辨识度不是很高。”罗维温柔地说，他感到对方竟因这句话颤抖得更厉害了。

那人进而十分激动地亲吻罗维的嘴唇，罗维感到有水珠打到自己脸上，一些顺着自己的脸庞流进了嘴里，是咸的。不知是那人的汗水还是眼泪。

同样，这次的吻也同天堂一般，那人甚至不需要罗维双手的指引，就知道在罗维嘴里的哪个角落，能使他感到最舒服。太奇怪了，就跟自己亲嘴似的。

接下来发生的事就更出乎罗维预料了。那人没有碰罗维的后庭，相反，让罗维进入了自己的后庭。这算哪门子强奸啊？！

在罗维进入他之后，他要保持沉默就显得更加困难了，那人将嘴深深埋入罗维的肩膀和脖子里，掩埋自己的声音。

“嘿，我说，不要忍着，这样对你不好。”罗维略心疼地说。

那人激动地紧紧贴住罗维，罗维竟莫名觉得对方的身形十分熟悉，对方的拥抱也十分令人怀念，可他暂时想不起谁给过他同样的感觉了，更何况他现在已经完全迷失了。

“松开我的手！”罗维绝望地吼道，“至少松开我的一只手，求你了，我跑不了的，我只想，我只想抱着你…我想，抚摸你的头发，你的胸部，你的臀部，我想紧紧抓住你。求你了…”

那人微微抬起头做了个动作，罗维看不见所以不知道他在干什么，可能是在摇头，因为他接下来没有应罗维要求松开罗维的手，只是更加深情地亲吻罗维的嘴，加快了自己臀部的速度。看来这人脑子不太好使，在一个看不见东西的人面前摇头。

罗维现在知道落到自己脸上的是什么了，是泪珠，因为它们的量太多了。罗维不明白他为什么要哭，是因为愧疚吗？可能吧，不过罗维隐约觉得这人的行动更像是长年累月以来的愿望终于成真后的感动。

罗维或许认识这人。

====

第二天上午罗维醒来时，发现自己竟躺在自己的房间里。难道一切都是梦？不过他立即注意到自己手腕上的淤痕，昨晚的一切都是真的。到底是怎么回事？罗维发现自己仍穿着昨天晚上的衣服，他感到裤袋里好像有什么东西，他伸手去掏，发现是一个纸团。

上面的字迹十分难辨认，不过这句话罗维太熟悉了，所以还是读懂了。上面只有两个字——ti amo。

“什么玩意儿？”罗维莫名其妙地说。

此时有人推门进来了，罗维警惕地看过去，发现来人是费里后松了口气。

“哥哥，你醒啦！！”费里十分高兴地说。

“嗯。”罗维挠挠头说，“你，你是在哪儿找到我的？”

“什么意思？”费里歪着头奇怪地问，“我今天早上才来到你家，发现你躺在自己家门口睡着了，废了好大劲才把你扛回来呢。我还以为你是醉倒在自家门口了呢，难道不是吗？”

“哦！”罗维略不自然地说，“是，是啊，我昨晚喝得太多了，几乎给忘了。”

“可是，哥哥你喝得这么醉，怎么可能开得了车回来？”

“呃…可能是俱乐部的人把我送回来了吧，哈哈，哈哈哈。”

“他们不会帮你开门吗？”

“呃…笨蛋，他们怎么知道我家的密码啊？！”

“对哦…”费里回道，“哥哥你没有遇到什么危险的事吧？”

“.…...没有，”罗维也不明白自己为什么撒谎，他竟然在为一个强奸自己的人开脱，“没什么危险的事。要说发生了什么事情的话，我昨晚经历了很长一段时间以来，最爽的一次性爱。”

“真的吗？”费里欣慰地笑了，一般过去当罗维说这种话的时候，费里都会开始他的俗不可耐的说理，什么“这样不好”、“哥哥你应该节制一点”这样的陈词滥调，可是这次他却一反常态，只是微笑着说，“那样就好。”


	5. My brother with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊双子

费里站在威尼斯马可波罗机场急切等待着哥哥的到来，自从上次他和哥哥见面后已经过了一个半月。虽然对于国家来说，这点时间不算多长，可是无论什么时候，费里总是十分渴望和哥哥重聚。

罗维的飞机按理说已经抵达了机场，可是他人至今仍没露面，费里反复确认过了，飞机并没有晚点。正当他等得心急如焚时，罗维熟悉的写满烦躁的俊脸出现在人流当中，罗维没有立即认出费里，可费里不费吹灰之力就认出了他。

“哥哥~”费里兴奋地喊，罗维循着声源终于找到了费里的位置，满脸不高兴地朝他走来。

“有没有搞错？到处都是人！！”罗维对弟弟说的第一句话却是抱怨。

不过费里并不会太放在心上，毕竟他已经习惯了。“抱歉，哥哥…”费里愧疚地说。

“天天都有这么多人挤来这里，这儿就算再漂亮都会因此大打折扣了！”罗维继续发着牢骚，顺手将自己的手提箱交给费里拎。

费里欣慰地笑了：“这么说哥哥还是认为威尼斯美的~”

“笨-笨蛋！我不是这个意思！”罗维轻轻拍了下费里的后脑勺，费里用手揉了揉受害部位，人却傻傻地笑了。

归家途中，罗维尽管表面上对威尼斯有诸多不满，可实际上眼睛却一直眺望着车窗外的威尼斯景色，看得十分入迷。费里虽然很想与哥哥交谈，不过他也不忍心打断沉浸在美景中的哥哥，况且，这时候他也可以趁机偷偷沉浸在哥哥的美貌当中。

在驶过一座拱桥时，罗维突然转回头命令费里停车，费里满腹狐疑地照做。

“你听！”罗维十分兴奋地摇着费里的胳膊，指向拱桥的方向，“拱桥上的那几个表演艺人弹得多好啊~”

费里看向罗维指的方向，侧耳认真倾听着，是的，这个由吉他手、小号手、长笛手和手风琴手组成的小乐队表演得棒极了。威尼斯展露了又一点值得费里感到自豪的地方。

“咱们下车加入他们怎么样？”罗维异常期待地说，不过费里清楚哥哥这样的反应是正常的，因哥哥也是意大利人，热爱音乐和艺术是他们的天性之一。要是其他国家来到意大利旅游，偶尔在街上碰见罗维，很有可能认不出他来，因为他太快乐了，他对待自己的国民与对待其他国家之间的区别，实在是太大了。

Pasta兄弟俩兴高采烈地跳下车，加入几位流浪艺人的行列，他们为艺人们伴唱、伴舞，脸上布满了快活的神情，很快感染到周围路过的游人们，游人纷纷驻足观赏，有的人甚至在一旁拍手为两人附和节奏。艺人们同样被感染了，他们开始选择更加欢快的曲子为两人伴奏。后来罗维和费里还斗起舞来，几位艺人竟也有意为难两人，弹奏歌曲的节奏变得越来越快。

不过，罗维和费里并没有因此败下阵来，他们的舞步也变得越来越快，且至始至终都没有变形。

在罗维和费里尽兴过后，太阳已近西沉，他们向几位准备收摊的艺人鞠了个躬，几位艺人询问他俩有没有兴趣接下来和他们去喝两杯，毕竟因为他俩的缘故，他们今天赚得比平常多了一倍。

不过兄弟俩婉言谢绝了他们的邀请，费里不希望浪费与哥哥少有的独处时光，而罗维其实内心了解这一点。

晚上，罗维悠闲地坐在费里家的二层阳台上，静静地俯瞰着不远处的大海和星空，空旷的视野与凉爽的海风令罗维感到十分轻松愉快。

费里端着两盘意大利面从屋内走来，将其中一盘递给哥哥，罗维伸手接过，费里接着坐到罗维身边的扶手椅上。

“怎么样？”费里关切地盯着正在品尝意大利面的哥哥。

“还行。”罗维面无表情回复，费里满足地笑了，他知道这就是哥哥能给予的最高赞赏了。

“哥哥，你知道那颗最亮的星星是什么吗？”费里用手里的餐叉朝远方的天空指了指。

“嗯？是金星吧？”

“对了！就是金星，没想到你知道！”

“什么叫做没想到？！我在你心里到底是有多笨啊？！”

“不是！我不是这个意思，哥哥你别生气呀…”

“哼！”

兄弟俩接着又面对着无垠的夜空交流了许多有关星星的话题，费里能看出罗维心情十分愉快，费里自己也因此感到十分愉快，或者说十分幸福。他多么希望这样的时光永远不要结束。

兄弟俩在聊够星星的话题后，走回屋里，时间也不早了，应该洗澡休息了。

罗维走向浴室时经过一道紧锁的房间，突然停了下来，他一直对费里的这个房间很感兴趣，因为这个房间从未打开过。

“话说，”罗维停站在这个房间门口前，朝费里大喊，“你这个房间是干嘛用的？”

“哪个？”费里从客厅走来，在明白哥哥指的是哪个房间后，他略显局促地说，“就装杂物用的。”

“既然那样的话，可以打开给我看看吧？”

“没，没什么好看的…”

“我看一下都不行？”

“不行！”费里坚决地说。

“果然里面有什么秘密，没想到你竟然有什么事情会瞒着我！！”

“是人总会有秘密的嘛！难道哥哥你没有吗？！那你那个装‘破碎梦想’的房间又怎么解释？！”

“你们都看到那个房间了，还是什么秘密吗？！”罗维没好气地说，“算了，就当我没说过，没想到你竟然有秘密瞒着我。我猜你从来不会瞒着路德，他一定看过这个房间了。我和他，到底谁更亲啊？…”

罗维扭头朝卫生间走去，费里在后边喊着“哥哥”，可罗维压根不理睬。

罗维洗完澡后躺在自己的床上，关掉床头灯，准备休息。就在这时，他房间的门被打开了一条缝，接着费里的身影出现在他的门前。费里穿着睡觉用的背心短裤，轻轻将门关好，走到罗维床边，乞求地看着罗维。

罗维翻了个白眼，挪开自己大床的半边位置给费里，费里高兴地躺了下来，盖好被子。

“你几岁了？还要一起睡觉？！”罗维抱怨道。

“可是，我已经很久没跟哥哥一起睡过啦…”费里委屈地说。

罗维叹了口气，往费里一侧靠了靠。费里十分满足地挨着罗维，偷偷汲取他身体散发出来的能令人联想到地中海的香味。

就当费里快要睡着时，罗维的手机在床头柜上震动起来，罗维烦躁地伸手够手机，瞥了眼手机屏幕，正准备直接挂断，可当他发现打来的人是基尔伯特时，他立马按了接听键。基尔不是那种夜里闲的没事打骚扰电话的人，他一定是发生了什么不好的事情。

“喂，基尔，你怎么了？”罗维担忧地问。

对面过了很久才出声：“罗维…我，我快不行了，我，我需要你…”

“什么叫你快不行了？！”罗维焦急地喊道，“路德在哪儿？你不在路德家吗？”

“我在自己柏林的公寓住着，”基尔声音低沉地说道，“这件事路德解决不了，只有你才能救我…”

“你等着，我马上过去！”罗维立马起床，挂掉电话，开始换衣服。

此时费里也起来了，他失落地看着匆忙的哥哥，说：“哥哥，基尔怎么了？真的这么紧急吗？就不能明天再去吗？现在都这么晚了…”

“他没说清楚，不过肯定是非常要紧的事，我必须过去！”罗维边穿衣服边说。

“为什么？他完全可以向路德求助，为什么要找你？路德是他的亲弟弟！”费里的声音比平常大了不少，他显然不希望与哥哥的久别重逢以这样的方式结束。

“对不起，费里…”罗维面带歉意说，“基尔，基尔他已经跟我们不一样了…我需要帮助他。”

“为什么？！”费里的声音里已经带着哭腔，“如果他真的发生了什么不可挽留的事，你能做什么吗？你连日常的国家事务都办不好！！他需要你，我…我就不需要吗？…”

罗维停下来，站在原地愣愣盯着费里好一会儿，然后走到费里跟前，费里现在已经泪流满面，罗维温柔地抹掉费里流下的泪水。

费里低下头不愿看他，罗维不得不用手抵着费里的下巴逼他直视自己。费里眼里淌满了泪水，罗维心疼极了，他也十分不想离开费里啊！可是，费里比基尔强大太多了，费里可不会因为罗维不在身边就突然消失掉，罗维清楚就算自己消失了，费里也不会消失。可基尔不一样，尽管罗维不明白心里为什么认为自己有义务让基尔振作起来。

罗维注视着自己弟弟的眼睛，他需要一件能马上安抚费里的武器，他思来想去，情急之下，做了他当时第一反应会做的事。他挨近费里的脸，吻了费里。不是轻轻、友好的吻，而是激情、深入的吻。

他松开费里，发现对方喘着粗气，脸全红了。看到北边的意大利脸红，这可是十分不寻常的事情。

罗维温存地轻轻爱抚费里的脸蛋，温柔地低声说：“有什么事情，等我回来再说，我不会去很久的，我答应你。”

费里的上眼睑快速颤动着，罗维感觉他仍沉浸在刚才的吻中。他迷迷糊糊地点头说：“嗯。”

罗维露出了一个安心的微笑，情不自禁再次吻了下费里，然后才继续收拾东西，以最快的速度离开。

费里躺在哥哥的床上，头深深埋入哥哥的枕头中，贪婪地吸进哥哥残存的体香。他感到幸福极了。他本应该为哥哥的突然离开感到愤怒、失望的，他起初的确如此，可是哥哥对他的影响比他预料的还大，哥哥只需要一个吻，就可以将他所有的负面情绪一洗而空。

哥哥吻了他。罗维，亲爱的罗维吻了他。虽然这不是第一次，他曾经在自己实在忍受不了对罗维的渴望时，派人“绑架”了他。罗维在完全不知情的情况下，在自己家里被自己的弟弟“强奸”过。可是，这是第一次在罗维知道自己亲吻的人是费里的情况下吻了他，而且这不是一个普通的吻，它远远超出了“普通”的界限。

费里微笑着站起来，走到那间紧锁的房间大门前，掏出钥匙打开了门。

门内是费里内心最深处的秘密，门内是费里最爱的人、最亲的人的照片和画像，不同年龄、不同历史阶段、不同王朝、不同身份、不同服装，却同是一个人——他亲爱的哥哥的照片与画像。

费里关上身后的大门，徜徉在“哥哥”的海洋中。“哥哥，你快回来…”费里扑倒在一张罗维身着古罗马服饰的画像上，呢喃，“你马上就会回来的…不管怎么样，你都离不开意大利，你属于意大利，你属于我…”


	6. My brother with German

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枢轴兄组。少量亲子分。

罗维心急火燎地跳下出租车，冲进基尔伯特的公寓大楼，在电梯中焦急地等待电梯显示楼层的数字变换至最高层。现在是凌晨五点，罗维已经是以最快的速度赶来柏林了，他连行李箱都没带。

他跑到基尔公寓门前，用力敲击基尔家的大门，大喊“基尔，开门！！基尔伯特！给我开门！”

罗维敲了很久的门，手都敲疼了，里面还是没人应。罗维急得哭了出来，用敲得发红的手不停抹流下来的泪水。

这时门打开了，罗维惊喜地看向开门人，兴奋地说：“基尔！你没事吧？！我，我还以为…”

“罗维？…”基尔起初不相信自己的眼睛，反复确认后露出了极其幸福的表情，“你竟然真的来了…”

“我当然要来啊！你到底怎么了？！”罗维关心地问。

基尔没有回答罗维的问题，他给了罗维一个突如其来的熊抱，头深深埋进罗维肩膀里，反复呢喃着“你来了，你真的来了…”

感受到基尔温热身体的罗维脸渐渐红了起来，他略显僵硬地抬起双手，搂住基尔后背，头也依偎到基尔肩胛骨前。

基尔迅速拖着罗维退回房内，将门关上，急不可耐地将其按到门上，将两人的唇紧贴到一起。罗维对基尔的行为摸不清头脑，基尔看起来健康又强壮，和往常没什么两样，罗维开始怀疑基尔把他叫过来的初衷了。不过，他也顾不得这么多了，因为他现在完全沉浸在基尔连绵不断的吻中，他全身心想的只是基尔的亲吻和基尔的身体。基尔是否欺骗了他，并不是他现在正关心的。

基尔低下头去亲吻罗维的脖子，急不可耐地扒下罗维的衣服，罗维顺从地将衣服裤子抖落到地面上，喃喃呼唤着基尔的名字，双手激动地抓着基尔的头发。基尔的舌头滑得越来越下，最终停留在罗维的一只乳头前，他张开嘴含住它，罗维因此难以遏制地将头紧紧贴到了门背上，罗维的胸膛在基尔欲壑难填的嘴下艰难地上下起伏着，罗维感觉自己快要因缺氧而窒息了。

“基尔…”罗维艰难地呼唤着基尔的名字，“天啊，基尔…”

基尔松开罗维的乳头，直起身子再次亲吻罗维张开的嘴，罗维饥渴难耐地迎上去。

基尔亲了会儿，松开罗维，也温柔地低吟罗维的名字：“罗维…罗马诺…”

接着，他突然双手紧紧握稳罗维的臀部，做了个上提动作，罗维十分自然地跟随助力跳上基尔的身体，基尔捧着罗维的臀部，抱着罗维朝房间走去。罗维双手紧紧搂住基尔的脖子，双腿紧紧夹住基尔的腰部，不让自己掉下去。

罗维像个小孩一样待在基尔健壮有力的臂膀中，头依偎着基尔的肩膀，他在基尔脖子上留下细碎的吻，抬眼看着基尔宝石红色的眼睛，它们在昏暗的房子里仿佛散发着恶魔眼睛般的红光。罗维把基尔搂得更紧了，他在基尔耳边悄悄说：“基尔伯特，你这个大骗子…”

基尔嘴角露出了一个浅浅的坏笑，罗维本应该生气的，可他却被迷住了。他抬起头，情不自禁地将舌头伸进了基尔的嘴巴。

基尔抱着罗维跟随直觉走回自己的房间，因为罗维的吻使他无法分心看路。他温柔地将罗维放到床上，站起来脱下自己的睡衣睡裤，他刚一俯身，罗维便急不可耐地半起身伸手搂他的脖子，继续之前不得不停下的吻。

基尔嘴角又扬起了坏笑，“你可真是迫不及待呢，罗马诺~”，他得意地说，轻轻将罗维推倒躺到枕头上，加深两人的吻。

然而，基尔并没有得意多久，很快，情况又转变成了他对罗维身体无限的渴求，他抚摸、亲吻、呵护、崇拜着罗维的每一寸肌肤，对他来说，罗维的身体是神圣的、完美无缺的。其实，不仅是罗维的身体，罗维的一切，对他来说，都是…不，基尔中止了心中的胡思乱想，他不能这么想，他现在已经陷得够深了…这么想下去是危险的，因为罗维能给他的只有身体，他不能奢望别的东西，不能。

“罗维，”基尔亲吻着罗维的脸颊，下体十分缓慢而有节奏地撞击着罗维的后庭，罗维明显希望更快一些，现在脸上充满了淫乱的欲求不满的表情，“罗维，对不起，我不是有意骗你过来的…”

“先，先不说这些，基尔，你能不能，再快点儿…”

基尔温柔地亲了罗维嘴唇一下，可并没有加快速度，他继续说：“我没有撒谎，的确只有你能救我…我，我一直在想你的身体，我每天都想，每天都想做我现在正在做的事。你能明白吗？我，我总是对着你的照片撸，可，可那根本不够，对不起，我太渴望你了…对不起，罗维…”

“行了，别说了…”罗维脸全红完了，胯部的勃起因基尔的话又硬了几分，“基尔伯特，如果你再不快点，我就真的生气了…”

基尔又露出了坏笑，他侧头吮吸罗维颈项上的皮肤，罗维因此发出了一声呻吟，他围绕着基尔的双腿捆得更紧了。基尔加快了撞击速度，罗维在突如其来的快感刺激下不停呼喊着基尔的名字。

基尔深爱罗维口中发出的每一句他名字的声音，仿佛他的存在因罗维的呼喊而显得愈加真实。

====

突然一道明亮的光线刺透了基尔的眼帘，基尔从美梦中睁开朦胧的睡眼，一股难以忍受的失望之情立刻涌上心头，难道一切都只是一场梦？

他用一只手遮挡住阳光，朝落地窗看去，透过指头缝隙隐隐感到一个瘦削的身影站在窗前。基尔移开手，霎时以为是天使降临。不过，只是罗维，他只穿着一件基尔的白色衬衫，衬衫敞开着，底下罗维的身体一览无余。罗维拉开窗帘，转回头看基尔，阳光从他背后穿过，将他的整个身体轮廓镶上了一道金边。其实他和真的天使没多大差别吧，基尔暗暗想。

“起来啦，都几点了，混蛋。”罗维的语气如平常一样粗粝，可基尔却觉得这声音甜极了。

“几点了？”他躺在床上懒懒地问。

“九点多了，大懒虫！”罗维走回基尔床边，基尔不由自主将罗维拉进自己怀中，急切地亲吻他的双唇。通过昨天一整天与罗维在一块后，他今天仍然性致勃勃，他都不知道自己可以如此精力十足。可是，罗维实在是太诱人了。

“你穿着我的衣服。”基尔轻轻对罗维说。

罗维脸一红，狡辩：“那是因为我的衣服都洗了，还不是因为你，害我情急之下连行李都没带…”

“你为什么这么在乎我？”基尔继续用自己低沉的声音问。

罗维红着脸说：“废，废话！我们不是好朋友吗？”

基尔回过神来，偷偷露出了一个苦笑。他一个翻身，将罗维压到身下，亲吻着罗维的耳廓说：“罗维，我还想再来一次。可以吧？”

罗维没有直接回应，但主动迎上了基尔饥渴的嘴巴，双手紧紧捧着基尔的双颊。基尔紧紧贴着罗维，很快又陷入他对罗维身体的无限渴望中。

至少我现在可以拥有你的身体，如果我得不到其他。

====

基尔心情沉重地与罗维走在柏林泰格尔机场里，幸福总是如此短暂。

罗维在头等舱候机室前与基尔告别，他意识到基尔的失落之情，于是踮起脚尖主动吻了基尔。基尔情不自禁加深了两人的吻，过了会儿罗维才松开基尔，他用手轻轻安抚了下基尔的脸。

基尔低声说：“我舍不得你走…”

“抱歉，基尔，我有自己的责任和义务，我要是离开自己国家太久，上司会不高兴的。”

基尔仍然耷拉着个头，罗维苦恼地看着基尔，突然想到一个主意。

他拉着基尔走进候车室，询问工作人员能不能暂时给他一个单人室。知道罗维身份后的工作人员很大方地为罗维开了一个小单间。这个房间很小，只容得下一张小桌子和一个沙发。工作人员走后，罗维迅速关上门，将基尔推到沙发上坐好，自己跨坐到基尔大腿上。

“罗维？”基尔疑惑地抬头看他。

罗维低头，捧起基尔的脸，认真地说：“在我走之前，能再做最后一次吗？”

“在这里？！”

“嗯。”

“可是…”基尔无法再反抗了，因为罗维的舌头已经与他的缠绕到了一块。

两人完事后，因为罗维的精液布满了基尔的腹部，为了赶紧帮基尔弄干净，罗维正低头用舌头不断清理着基尔腹部上自己的体液。

基尔低头入迷地盯着罗维，意识到自己的下部随时可能再次勃起。

他赶忙制止罗维：“罗维！行了，差不多了，你用不着这么做，我用纸巾擦擦就行。”

罗维抬头看着他，天啊，这家伙竟满脸天真的表情，明明在做着这么淫荡的事情！

“真的？”他歪头问，“不弄干净的话，你到家之前身体都会黏糊糊的哦？”

“真的！”基尔略无奈地说，将罗维拉倒自己跟前，拥抱他。

罗维依偎着基尔，用手指在基尔的胸肌前画着圈圈，基尔极力克制着自己的情绪，希望自己的心跳不会暴露自己的感情。

“基尔，”罗维抬头看着基尔说，“我其实有个问题想问很久了。”

“什么问题？”

“就是，你喜欢意大利，对吧？”

基尔不知道如何回复，想了一会儿，还是咕哝了一个“呃嗯…”

“所以，”罗维顿了顿，“这个问题我还和威尼斯安诺说过呢，就是，当你和我做的时候，你会不会把我当成他啊？毕竟如果闭上眼的话，我和他的感觉差不多不是么？”

基尔瞪大眼睛，难以相信罗维刚刚说了什么，他感到自己的身体开始颤抖起来，他将头埋入罗维胸前，不受控制的说：“你竟然还和意大利酱说这种事情吗？…他是什么反应？”

“他好像还很生气的样子…”罗维有点搞不清楚基尔为什么突然情绪如此激动。

“他当然会生气啊！我，我现在也气得不行了，罗马诺…”罗维突然感到自己胸膛湿湿的，基尔哭了？“你想知道答案？好吧，我告诉你。没有，答案是一次都没有。我心里想的永远都是你，每次拥抱你，我深切感受到的只有你。不仅如此，无论和谁在一起，我脑里想的还是你，全是你…你满意了吗？罗马诺？！对不起，我还是忍不住说出来了，对不起我喜欢上你了，我动感情了…罗维，我，我爱你，我一直深深爱着你…”

罗维身体因震惊而完全僵住了，基尔到底在说什么？别开玩笑了！

基尔迅速抬起头，推开罗维，快速捡起地上自己的衣服，他不敢看罗维，别过头说了一句“对不起”，就溜走了。

罗维反应过来，想喊住基尔，但对方已经溜远了…

====

罗维困扰地坐在头等舱里，飞机还在等待指令塔的起飞命令。他趁此机会打电话给在他最烦忧的情况下会打过去的人，毕竟那人是唯一一个肯毫无保留耐心开导罗维的人。

“罗马诺~有什么困难要找老大谈谈吗？”安东尼奥振奋人心的声音从电话那头响起。

罗维脸微微一红，说：“为什么我非得有困难才能打给你啊？”

“这么说，你在没困难的情况下也愿意给我打电话喽，我好高兴~”

“闭嘴，混蛋！”罗维有点不服气，西班牙总是表现得对他了如指掌的样子，更重要的是，他竟然总是对的！

“所以，到底什么事？”安东尼奥收回开玩笑的口气，温和地问。

“那个，那个…”罗维不好意思地咕哝。

“你知道无论什么时候都可以完全依赖我，对吧？”东尼温柔地说。

“嗯…”罗维终于鼓足勇气，“我现在在柏林…”

“你在柏林啊~去那儿见基尔吗？他怎么样？”东尼又止不住自己的快活情绪了。

“闭嘴！听我说！”罗维呵斥，“嗯，我是来见基尔…刚才发生了件奇怪的事情。基尔…他来送我，后来我问他每次和我，那个的时候，想的是不是费里…”

“什么？！你问他这个问题？！”

“啰嗦！这很奇怪吗？他不是很喜欢费里吗？！”

“哦…那他怎么回答？”

“他，他反应很激动，好像挺生气的样子，他说一次都没有把我想象成费里…”

“哦，还有呢？”

“他还说，他竟然还说，他爱我…”

“爱？他用的是‘爱’吗？不是‘喜欢’？”

罗维使劲摇了摇头，尽管对方看不到：“我难道区分不了这两个词的区别吗？！笨蛋东尼！”

“后来呢？你怎么回应？”

“我懵了，不过他也没让我做出什么反应，他溜走了。”

“哈哈哈，看你把基尔逼成什么样了？”

“你看起来不是很惊讶的样子。你难道一直知道吗？基尔他，喜欢我...”罗维刻意避开了基尔原本说的那个字，“他跟你说过吗？”

“基尔没跟我说过，毕竟他知道我是他的情敌啊！不过我早就猜到了，他总是装作自己说的是意大利酱的话题，其实话题中心最终总是会转到你~”

“你不生气吗？”罗维心情复杂地问，一是为东尼最好的朋友爱上了自己感到莫名愧疚，二是为东尼似乎不怎么在乎的语气感到不是滋味。

“爱情是盲目的，基尔也不希望爱上你啊？作为他多年的好友，我为什么要生气，我反而同情他，没有抵挡住你的魅力。”

罗维嘴角不自觉露出了甜蜜的笑容。

“我一直都很清楚我家小番茄的魅力的呀~”东尼得意地说。

“东尼…我是不是做错了？”罗维歉疚地说，“我不应该找他上床的，害得他…”

“你认为他喜欢上你，只是因为你的身体吗？”东尼打断罗维。

“不然还有什么原因，我还有什么值得喜欢的地方吗？”

“你的一切，他说不定喜欢你的一切啊！就和我一样。”

“胡说八道…”罗维脸已经涨得通红，“你说我应该怎么办？我都不知道该如何面对他了…”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“混蛋！你明知道我喜欢的是谁，还这么问？！”

“哈哈，我知道~不过，你对他就没有一点那方面的感情吗？”东尼暗示，“如果你只是把他当作普通朋友，你不觉得自己太过在意他了吗？”

“那是，那是因为他需要帮助，你知道他和其他混蛋国家不一样了，他对自己的存在产生了怀疑，你知道吗？！”

“罗维，需要解释的不是我，是你自己。如果你真的这么认为的话，老大我也改变不了你的想法，不是么？”

“嗯…”

“你自己再认真想想吧~”东尼恢复了原本快活的口气，“你不用太担心基尔，或许让他暂时冷静一下也挺好~”

“嗯。”罗维在挂断之前，急忙说，“你是他的好兄弟，记得多关心他啊，你知道他…”

“我知道，我会的，罗马诺。”

“那我挂了？”

“再见，罗马诺。记得有问题随时可以来找我。”

“嗯。”罗维挂断后，感到自己心情顿时舒畅了不少。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不用太为普爷感到不值，罗马诺其实非常非常在乎他。而且最后罗马诺虽然没有和普爷在一起，但同样没有和亲分在一起，因为他们说到底是不同的国家。最后能和罗马诺永远在一起的自始至终只有费里，因为他们是同一个国家。


	7. My brother with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊双子

“我回来了——”罗维拖着疲惫地声音朝屋子里喊，费里兴高采烈地跑到玄关迎接哥哥。

费里激动地拥抱了下罗维，罗维僵硬地抱了抱费里，费里松开罗维，脸上写满了快乐。

“哥哥，你累了吧？要喝点什么？我帮你盛！”

“咖啡，谢谢。”罗维变得十分客气，因为他满脑子里想的都是自己离开前对费里做了什么，他当时到底在想什么？现在他都不知道如何收场了，他现在只希望费里能把那晚的一切都忘了。

费里在厨房叽里呱啦地说个不停，罗维坐在厨房椅子上静静听着，偶尔附和几句。费里逐渐意识到哥哥在敷衍自己，情绪也被罗维带得失落不少。

晚餐时分，罗维继续之前敷衍的态度，费里则努力找着话题聊。罗维心不在焉地听着，米粒沾到自己的脸都没注意到。

“哥哥，”费里突然叫住他，他迷茫地看向费里，发现对方正在靠近自己，下一秒钟，他便感到费里的舌头在舔自己的嘴角，罗维被惊得动都不敢动，意识到自己心跳得很快。

下一秒钟费里便离开了罗维，嘴巴在咀嚼着什么。“哥哥你到底怎么了，嘴角沾了米粒都没发现。”

“哦…”罗维傻傻地说，“原来是这样…”

费里魅惑地盯着罗维，罗维脸迅速红了，他赶忙别过脸去。

接下来的晚餐，罗维显得更沉默了，一副欲言又止的神情。最终，罗维终于鼓足勇气开口：“费里，有关那天晚上的事情…”

“嗯？”费里充满期待地盯着他。

“你不会有其他想法吧？”

罗维看到费里的神情迅速下沉，就好像一块乌云突然遮盖住了他的头部。

“我就知道。”费里冷冷的说，头压得很低，罗维看不清他的表情。

“对不起，威尼斯安诺，我做不到…”

“为什么？你就这么讨厌我吗？！你对谁都能做的事情，为什么对我不能？！”

“因为我们是兄弟！！”罗维吼道，“对不起，费里…那，那太奇怪了…我一想到，一想到那晚我被绑在自己的房间，你压在我的身上，亲吻我…我就觉得害怕，你应该这么做吗？我反复问自己。”

费里露出惊慌的神情，说：“你，你一直知道那是我？”

罗维摇头：“我本来不知道，可是，在我去找基尔那晚亲了你之后，我觉得吻你的感觉十分熟悉…这份契合感我至今只经历过一次，后来我突然意识到是在什么时候经历过。我仔细回忆你对我的态度，虽然你隐藏得很深，可我还是寻到了一些蛛丝马迹。还有，还有那个紧锁的房间，为什么我不能进去？里面会是什么东西呢？我一想到这些，我，我突然觉得不认识你了。你看起来天真无邪，可是，可是你对我的感情…费里，我们不能这么做，你明白吗？”

“嗯…”费里从椅子上默默站了起来，“我知道了，我不会再产生任何非分之想了，哥哥，放心吧。”

费里无精打采地离开餐桌，留下孤零零的罗维。罗维坚信自己做了正确的事情，可他为何觉得心情是如此难过呢？

====

费里站在淋浴喷头下，让水花冲掉自己不止的眼泪。他真傻，以为哥哥会回应他的爱。他在哥哥眼里仍然什么都不是，如果不是为了自己的国民，哥哥甚至不愿意和他重新联合到一块儿。他至始至终都是一个大傻瓜。

可他并没有对哥哥说真话，他永远不会停止对哥哥的渴望，哥哥可以骂他，羞辱他，可哥哥不能逼他承认自己的感情是错的，他确信自己对哥哥的爱是最真挚而坚定的，谁也打不破。

“哥哥…”费里渴望地轻轻喊道，羞耻地用手握住自己已经坚硬的勃起。

突然，他感到有人从身后环抱住了他，那人的左手握住自己下巴，将自己的头轻轻抬起，接着自己的脖子就感受到了那人温润的嘴唇。

“我该拿你怎么办啊？威尼斯安诺…”是哥哥！费里突然感到一阵眩晕，自己整个身体重心都不自觉往后靠到罗维身上。

罗维的右手顺着费里的身体轻轻往下滑行，仿佛充满魔力的指尖激发出费里的身体里欲望的火花，费里从未产生过如此深切的欲望。罗维的右手将费里握住自己勃起的手推开，取而代之开始玩弄着费里的勃起和睾丸。费里感到自己快站不稳了，双脚一直在抖，他觉得自己随时可能失去意识。

罗维从后方霸道地用力环抱住费里，强硬地将费里的头扭向侧边，贪婪地亲吻着他的嘴唇。

“哥哥…”费里上气不接下气地叫他。

“叫我罗马诺，”罗维边亲边喘着粗气说。

“罗马诺…”费里深情地喊他，“罗马诺，我们是一体的，罗马诺…所以，请不要抛下我…不要讨厌我…”

罗维激动地将费里转向自己，向费里发出连绵不断的舌吻，费里虚弱地依偎在罗维怀里，快被无限的幸福感击垮了。

罗维的指尖深深地陷进费里的臀部，且很快将自己的魔爪伸向了费里的后庭。费里在第一下被插入时僵直了身体，罗维停下来，极其温柔地低声问：“可以吧？”

费里微弱地点了点头，紧紧贴着罗维，欲求不满地用自己的勃起摩擦罗维的腹部。

在进入费里前，罗维将费里推到浴室墙边，冰冷的墙壁刺疼了费里的后背，可正沉浸于极乐当中的费里完全无视了这份疼痛。罗维不是十分温柔地贯穿了费里，费里在疼痛和快感的双重刺激下却更加性奋了。他不在乎罗维对他是否温柔，罗维粗鲁的动作反而更加暴露了他内心深处对费里不可遏制的渴望。完全落入罗维掌控之下的费里，反而露出了得意的笑容。

罗维将费里的双腿围到自己腰间，以便更强烈地冲击费里后部。他皱起眉头盯着得意洋洋的费里，问：“你在笑什么？”

“你明明这么想要我，哥哥~”费里露出少有的邪魅微笑，将自己的舌头伸入罗维半张的嘴里。

“小混蛋，我看你得意到什么时候？！”罗维加快了冲击节奏，费里因此发出了十分淫荡的叫声。

费里在罗维反复的冲击下虚弱地低头注视着他，可始终没有闭上眼睛，好像不希望错过哥哥入侵自己时露出的每一个贪婪的表情。罗维在他的注视下反而开始害羞起来，尽管他才是主导一切的那一个。

“看什么？笨蛋费里…”罗维尴尬地说，接着故意加重了下一次撞击的力气。

费里在撞击下倒吸了一口气，然后深情地抚摸罗维的脸庞，他动情地说：“你知道吗？你好美，罗马诺…你可能是我见过最美的人。”

罗维红着脸说：“你这么说，其实只是想变相夸自己吧，笨蛋…”

费里微微一笑，摇了摇头，他将自己额头贴在罗维的额头上，闭上眼睛低声说：“我爱你，罗马诺。”

罗维在费里这句话的刺激下突然到达了高潮，他也不明白为什么，为此感到十分尴尬。费里随之到达了高潮，他在高潮时寻找罗维的支持，很快找到了，因为罗维主动亲吻了他渴望关注的双唇。

费里深深陷入罗维的吻里，罗维在半途偷偷张开眼睛看他，发现他竟睁大双眼盯着自己，罗维脸又红了，双眼疑问而羞怯地回应费里直截了当的眼神。

之后，罗维和费里站在喷头下将自己的身子冲洗干净。罗维十分温柔地帮费里洗了屁股，费里表情甜蜜地接受了。他们接着一起躺到罗维的床上，费里紧紧挨着罗维，这次他可以光明正大地呼吸着哥哥的体香。罗维疼爱地搂着他，轻轻揉着他的头发。

“你亲嘴的时候从来不闭眼睛的吗？”罗维尴尬地问。

费里微笑着摇摇头，说：“一般都会闭眼的，可是，哥哥的话我不想闭，因为我想记住你为我疯狂的每一个瞬间。”

“谁，谁为你疯狂了？！”罗维矢口否认。

费里伸出一只手抚摸罗维的脸，十分认真地说：“你。”

罗维盯着费里，意识到自己的心跳得很快，的确没有几个人能让罗维心跳得跟打鼓一样。罗维情不自禁地握住费里搭在自己脸上的手，他闭上眼，贴着费里的额头说：“可能我很少提及，不过，你知道我也爱你吧，你是我的一部分。我，我怎么会讨厌你呢？讨厌你，就相当于讨厌我自己。”

费里注视着罗维，欣慰地笑了。他点点头，轻轻吻了一下罗维，在罗维怀里安详地睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗维对费里的感情非常复杂，他对费里的爱有亲情也有爱情，他把两者完全搅和不清了；而他对亲分的感情是纯粹的爱。  
> 费里对罗维的感情是纯粹的爱，与罗维对他的不一样。


	8. My brother with British

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傲娇组。第一舞姬第二舞姬。a lovely night的超链接可点，来自网易云音乐。  
> 这俩的攻受纠结了半天，想想还是亚瑟更受...

罗维在被迫参加又一个区域性的国家峰会后，走进巴黎市一家不起眼的酒吧，准备放松之前紧绷到极点的身心。

他走到吧台坐下，向酒保点了一杯饮料。巴黎的酒吧和那不勒斯的风格截然不同，那不勒斯的酒吧是奔放、热烈的，人们可以伴着动感的音乐跳整晚；巴黎的酒吧是暧昧、浪漫的，和缓低沉的音乐下酝酿着情爱的味道。

罗维觉得在经过心累的一天后，现在静静地坐着什么都不做，其实也挺好。

“酒保！再来一杯威士忌！”吧台不远处传来一个罗维熟悉的声音，这个声音今天在会议中还在国家面前款款而谈，现在，却和醉鬼没什么两样。

意识到亚瑟也在这家酒吧后，罗维神经又紧绷起来。他低下头，将头背向亚瑟，盼望自己不会被认出。

“那不是南边的意大利吗？！”亚瑟大喊道，很快就跳下原来的椅子走到罗维身边。

罗维感到自己额头沁出了汗，他不情愿地慢慢转回头，露出一个僵硬的笑容说：“你好，英格兰先生。”

“你也来玩吗？”亚瑟跟个熟人一样与罗维说话，用手使劲拍了拍罗维的后背。

罗维因此坐直了身板，亚瑟现在平易近人的态度反而让罗维更加怕他了。罗维在思考如何找到一个离开的借口。

“非常抱歉，我要去下洗手间。”罗维撒谎说。

“啊！我和你一块儿去。”

罗维几乎要哭了，亚瑟似乎故意不肯让他走。

罗维十分不自然地走进洗手间，亚瑟就跟着后头，罗维感觉有如芒刺在背。不巧的是洗手间当时正好没人，这不是更尴尬了吗？！

罗维装作镇定的样子朝前走，中途却被亚瑟拉住了。他在没有准备的情况下被亚瑟推到了洗手间墙角，亚瑟双手按在两侧墙上，罗维根本找不到逃脱的空隙。如果是正常情况下，两人的体型力气差别不大，罗维不该如此轻易被亚瑟制服。可是就如前面所说，罗维根本没想到亚瑟会这么对自己，亚瑟压根就不是会做这种事的人！所以罗维又怎么会想到要做出任何防备呢？

罗维战战兢兢地看着离自己近的不能再近的亚瑟，双脚因恐惧已经全软了。

亚瑟朝罗维脸上喷着酒气，他用一根食指抹了抹罗维颤抖的嘴唇，挑逗罗维说：“听他们说你是个磨人的小妖精呢~”

“您，您听谁说的…”罗维被吓得用敬语回道。

“阿尔啊~土耳其啊~等等~”亚瑟露出了迷人的微笑，“让我也验验成色，如何？”

正当亚瑟企图吻罗维的嘴时，罗维用手捂住了自己的脸，带着哭腔说：“噫——英格兰大人，请不要这样——”

亚瑟一愣，随即露出了一丝失落的神情。他无力地往后退一步，罗维趁此机会以最快的速度逃出了洗手间。

====

因为峰会要开两天，所以罗维不能立刻逃回家。不过，他第二天早上撒谎说自己拉肚子了，参加不了会议，以此逃过再次遇见亚瑟的尴尬。鬼知道那个绅士如果今天见到他会怎么对待他，说不定会故意找他碴，或者不停对他冷嘲热讽呢！毕竟那是英国人的拿手好戏。他们的另一个看家本领就是假正经，罗维算是见识到了。

眉毛那混蛋，到底把罗维看成多么随便的人了，他以为罗维是鸭吗？！就算罗维再没有原则，但跟谁上床，至少也应该由他自己选择！他才不想和一个醉的不省人事，满口酒气的家伙上床呢！就算他长得还不赖…

然而躲得了一时，躲不了一世。两天的会议结束后，国家们一如既往又要没事找事举行个盛大的结束派对，这次地点在法兰西的一个别墅里。罗维的上司说了，他这回必须参加。

罗维在派对中故意不让自己太显眼，避免和亚瑟照面。可对方好像刻意寻找他的踪迹，罗维转移了三番五次位置，可亚瑟总是出现在他附近。最终，在吧台前亚瑟坐到了他身边。

亚瑟拿着杯果汁坐下，他今天没有喝酒。正确的选择，罗维暗自想。

“昨晚…”亚瑟挠了挠头，“抱歉啊…我喝多了…”

“没，没事，英格兰大人。”罗维惶恐地说，“我，我说嘛，您的行为怎么这么反常。”

“呃，嗯…”亚瑟不安地回道，罗维注意到他脸上又出现了与昨晚一模一样的失落神情。他到底在气馁什么？罗维纳闷。

“你，其实不用叫我英格兰大人，叫我亚瑟就好。”

“好，好的，亚，英格兰先生。”

亚瑟看了眼罗维，露出了个无可奈何的假笑。

“你…你和这里面的多少个国家…那个过了？”亚瑟突兀地问。

罗维震惊地转头看他，发现他是在认真发问，不像是在取笑他。“您特么真是什么都敢问！”罗维尖刻地说。

“不，你别生气，”亚瑟赶忙说，“我，我只是觉得...自己果然不受任何人欢迎呢。我听其他国家提及你，总是说到你，来者不拒…抱歉如果冒犯到你。所以，昨天晚上你那么坚决地拒绝了我，我想你一定很讨厌我吧？如果就连你，再次抱歉，连你都这么讨厌我的话，那其他国家的人肯定更讨厌我了。呵呵，不过，我也习惯了，我早该知道是这样的，一直以来我都是一个人过来的…”

“谁讨厌你了？！”罗维为面前这个毫无安全感的亚瑟感到莫名其妙，难道他平时自以为是的样子都是装出来的？“就因为我拒绝了你一次，你就联想到了这么多东西？你这人到底是有多敏感啊？！我拒绝了你，不是因为讨厌你，只是因为昨晚的你不是真的你，大笨蛋！！”

罗维因激动而不由自主对亚瑟说了这段话，刚说完就后悔了，他感到自己的脸部温度高到可以煮鸡蛋了。

他别过头去，若无其事地喝自己手中的饮料，不敢看亚瑟。他没有看见亚瑟松了口气的微笑，没有看见亚瑟充满感激的样子。罗维只是在心中想着这个人，这人平时光鲜亮丽、有板有眼，总是一副游刃有余的样子。其实内心极度不自信，罗维觉得自己已经够敏感了，可这人比他更敏感，这人装作不需要他人帮助的样子，其实内心说不定十分渴望他人的关怀。不知怎的，这个有人性缺点的英格兰先生，反而勾起了罗维的兴趣。

别墅里响起了优雅的音乐，国家们开始成群结队走到客厅空余的地方跳舞。现在正播放的音乐是是爱乐之城的插曲之一[a lovely night](http://music.163.com/song?id=445867335&userid=78354583)，罗维突然兴致勃勃。

“我记得你舞跳得也不错，对吧？”罗维愉快地问亚瑟。

亚瑟先是惊讶，然后笑着说：“是的。”

罗维十分自然地牵起亚瑟的手，拉他跳下椅子，伴着歌曲悠扬地舞动起两人的身子。亚瑟娴熟地伴随罗维欢快的舞步，情绪很快也被罗维带动起来。

罗维跟着歌曲唱起来：“…Some other girls and guy/Would love this wordly sky/But there`s only you and I/And we`ve got no shot/This could never be/You`re not the type for me/And there`s not a spark in sight/What a, a waste of a lovely night~”

亚瑟莞尔一笑，没想到罗马诺会有如此调皮的一面，他接着唱到：“You say there`s nothing here/Well let`s make something clear/I think I`ll be the one to make that call(romano: What`s your call?)/And though you look so cute/In your polyester suit (Romano: 这是羊毛做的！)/You`re right I`d never fall with you at all/And maybe this appeals/To someone who`s not in heels/Or to any guys who feels/There`re some chance for romance/But I`m frankly feeling nothing (romano:是吗?!)/Or it could be less than nothing”

罗维唱：“Good to know, so you agree？”

亚瑟回：“That`s right！”

最后他俩一齐唱道：“What a waste of a lovely night~”

他俩被音乐调动起了神经，原本都习惯消极被动的两人随着音乐欢快地共舞起来。罗维发现亚瑟的舞蹈功底极好，而且他笑起来的样子看起来也没那么可怕了，反而，还非常可爱；亚瑟目不转睛地注视面前风度翩翩的罗维，突然明白了为何那么多人（或国家）都经受不住他的诱惑，罗维的确是一个十分性感的意大利男人。

音乐结束时，罗维和亚瑟面对面盯着对方，突然与罗维的脸靠得那么近的亚瑟，脸马上红透了。罗维有点惊讶，明明昨晚亚瑟还在试图勾引自己，在几乎得逞的时候他竟然先怂了？！

罗维凑近亚瑟，主动吻了他。亚瑟狠狠地闭上了眼，尽情享受着罗维舌尖对他身体的刺激，他抬起双手，不自主抓住罗维的衬衫。

罗维松开亚瑟，两人气喘吁吁的看着对方，罗维认真审视着亚瑟的眼睛，在确认亚瑟的确对自己充满渴望后，他微微点了点头，拉起亚瑟的手，冲到了屋子的一个角落，将亚瑟推到墙角，再次亲吻对方。这次罗维没有给亚瑟留任何余地，他的舌头自由地在亚瑟嘴里徜徉着，他使尽浑身解数使亚瑟倾倒于他给予的快感之中。

没过多久，罗维的右手不由自主地穿过亚瑟的裤围，穿进亚瑟的内裤底下，在其内部胡乱摸索着。它揉着两片臀瓣，穿过臀瓣之间，在之间的缝隙不断试探着。亚瑟用身体紧紧贴着罗维，他在罗维手指的玩弄下感到无助极了，因此才会紧紧依偎着罗维。可是，他这不等同于自投罗网了吗？

罗维的左手也毫无规矩地在亚瑟的上半身游走，它游走至亚瑟的衣领处，开始解亚瑟衬衣的纽扣。在解开三颗以后，亚瑟终于找回了最后一点理智，抬起自己的右手制止罗维。

罗维愣住了，难道亚瑟并不想继续下去？是他会错意了？竟然有人能拒绝他？！接下来怎么办？他一点都不想结束！他要继续下去，他今晚必须得到亚瑟的身体！

在这样的思想指引下，他强硬的拍开亚瑟的手，试图霸王硬上弓。谁能想到呢？那个过去怕英格兰怕得要死的南意大利，现在因自己的欲望而忘掉了自己原本的面目。

“不要！”亚瑟轻声哀求，“不要，在这里脱…罗维。”

罗维终于停下左手，认真地盯着亚瑟。“为什么？！”他问，“你要是不希望人家知道的话，已经太迟了，很多国家已经看到我吻你了。”

“这里，这里人太多了…”亚瑟轻轻说，脸很红，“我还没有在这么多人面前做过这种事…”

“这有什么？！这种事，除了法兰西以外没人想要盯着我们看的好吗？！”罗维实在是等不下去了，完全无视亚瑟哀求的眼神。

罗维继续强硬地亲吻亚瑟，亚瑟尽全力推开了他，气喘吁吁地说：“求你了，罗维…”

罗维愣住了，亚瑟竟然会这么低声下气地求他！他无奈地叹了口气，牵起亚瑟的手，离开客厅去找空房间。亚瑟眼睛死死盯着罗维拉住自己手腕的手，他不知怎的产生了一种极其安稳的感觉，还从没有人这么拉过他的手呢。亚瑟伸出空闲的另一只手，推开了罗维的手，重新调整自己手的角度，使它能够与罗维的手十指连心扣在一起。急匆匆找房间的罗维此时回过头纳闷地看亚瑟在搞什么幺蛾子，可立即注意到对方正盯着他俩现在紧紧扣在一起的手，一脸甜蜜。罗维看了会亚瑟的表情，最终没说什么，他又把头转回正前方，继续找房间。不过，他牵着亚瑟的手将亚瑟扣得更紧了，亚瑟因此笑得更甜了。

然而，这些房间要不就是锁住了，要不就是已经有人了。他打开这个房间，奥地利和匈牙利在里面；他打开那个房间，丹麦和挪威在里面；总之，没锁的房间全因同种情况被其他国家占用了！现在的国家都怎么回事？！

最后，罗维和亚瑟只剩一间房间没进去过，罗维扭开门，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥在里面= =罗维真是受够了。

“罗马诺？！”弗朗西斯大喊，“你怎么随随便便闯进来？！”

“罗马诺？！”弗朗西斯身后躺着的安东尼奥起身也喊道，“怎么回事？！你拉着的是亚瑟吗？！”

亚瑟赶紧别过身子，不愿正面面对那两人。

“啰嗦！”罗维像个被家长抓现行的青少年一样，“要你管！”

罗维砰的一声关上门，泄气地拉着亚瑟走在过道上。“既然这样的话，我想我们没办法了…”罗维失望的说，眼看着到手的鸭子就要飞了，“那，到此为止吧。不管怎样，我今晚很开心…”

罗维想要松手，可亚瑟没有一点放手的意思。

“嘿！”罗维刚要发怒，可他一看见亚瑟的眼睛就停住了，亚瑟渴求地注视着他，眼里充满了欲望的火焰。罗维想自己今晚都不愿再松开亚瑟了。

罗维又拉着亚瑟走回弗朗西斯的房间，门也不敲就扭了门把。

“罗马诺！你真是够了！”弗朗西斯哀鸣。

“你的车钥匙放在哪儿？”罗维直截了当地问。

“你要我的车钥匙干啥？！”

“少啰嗦，快告诉我，你难道不希望我快点走吗？！”

“真是的，你好好跟哥哥我说，我又不会为难你…”弗朗西斯赤身裸体地从被单下走出来，罗维和亚瑟同一时间别过脸去，“要好好珍惜我的爱车哦~”

弗朗西斯从自己的裤子口袋中掏出车钥匙，无遮无掩地走到两人跟前，罗维不肯看弗朗西斯，所以只是伸出空着的那只手，让弗朗西斯自行将钥匙放进自己手心。可谁知那变态冷不丁先亲了罗维的手一口，才将钥匙给他。

罗维气呼呼地转头看他，骂道：“喂！你干嘛？！”

“就问候一下而已嘛~”弗朗西斯抛了个媚眼，“你俩玩得尽兴~”

罗维没有回复直接扭头就走，在他使劲将门关上前，东尼在房内大喊了一声：“罗维你要是喝酒了不准开车！”

罗维在关门前迅速回了一句：“真是啰嗦，我又不开车！”

====

罗维打开弗朗西斯爱车的门，坐回驾驶座，准备开后座的门，好让亚瑟进去。可正当他人往后座移动时，亚瑟却从驾驶座的车门钻进来，关掉了车门，人整个坐到了罗维大腿上。

罗维将已经到达后座的半边身子移回驾驶座，亚瑟没给罗维一秒钟喘息的时间便将自己的舌头塞进了罗维的嘴里。

罗维张大嘴迎接亚瑟湿润的嘴唇，是真的，很湿润。罗维感到亚瑟嘴里的液体不断和自己的混合到一块儿，他不断吞咽着，将他们两人的液体都吞进自己体内。

亚瑟过了好久才肯放开罗维，离开时两人的嘴唇间还挂着一丝液体。罗维主动靠过去，用舌头舔掉那丝液体。他用舌头舔了舔自己双唇，略得意地抬头看着亚瑟说：“没想到你还有这么一面呢，英格兰先生~”

罗维低头瞥了一眼亚瑟下体，继续说：“你的身体好敏感，我们就亲了会嘴，你下面就已经硬成这样了。”

亚瑟的脸愈加红了，他低下头再次亲吻罗维。罗维将亚瑟往后推，令他以不太舒服的姿势靠在方向盘上，亚瑟的头已经触碰到了车前的挡风玻璃。罗维解开亚瑟的衬衫，他的舌头贪婪地从亚瑟敏感的脖子、胸膛和腹肌滑下。罗维脱掉亚瑟的裤子，右手食指伸进了亚瑟柔嫩的后庭，左手伸到亚瑟胸前，揉捏着亚瑟的一只乳头。罗维想再进一步刺激一下亚瑟，所以用嘴巴含住了亚瑟的勃起，可出乎他的意料，他刚让亚瑟勃起的头部触到自己的上颚，就感到亚瑟的精液强烈地喷射进了自己嘴里。

他还没有怎么动亚瑟，亚瑟就已经高潮了？！这倒是很稀奇。罗维隐隐感到亚瑟为此也感到十分泄气，他抬头看了眼亚瑟，发现对方眼角边有点泪珠。他不再看对方，只是将注意力放到自己嘴上，他努力吞下亚瑟射出来的全部精液，用手轻轻揉搓亚瑟的睾丸，直到高潮完全结束。

他将亚瑟拉进自己怀里，温柔地安抚对方。

“你的身体真的好敏感，你知道吗？亚瑟。”罗维在亚瑟耳边轻轻说道，语气十分温柔，好让亚瑟明白他没有任何嘲笑的意思，“你…很久没被人碰过了吧？”

罗维感到自己怀里的身体颤抖了一下，罗维立即更用力抱紧对方。亚瑟将自己的脸埋入罗维脖子里，喃喃地说：“这种事情，我，我不知道怎么开口…”

罗维怜惜地笑了，揉着亚瑟的头发说：“有什么不好意思的？你可是堂堂英格兰大人，还担心会没人喜欢吗？”

“呵，谁会喜欢我呢？”

“阿尔啊，弗朗西斯啊，多得是。”

“那些家伙，我怎么可能肯耷下脸来求他们帮我？！”

“说的也是…”罗维继续揉着亚瑟后脑勺的头发，好像在安抚一个小孩，“今晚我玩得很开心，亚瑟。”

亚瑟突然坐起来，盯着罗维说：“你的问题还没解决呢！”

罗维看了眼自己挺起的下部，笑了笑说：“你不用担心，我自己…”

“不行！”亚瑟打断罗维，“继续你之前要做的事情！”

罗维不解地盯着亚瑟：“可是，你已经过了。”

“你不用管我。”

“你确定？”

亚瑟点了点头，罗维凝视着亚瑟坚定的神情，情不自禁又吻了他。罗维继续用手指活动亚瑟的后庭，亚瑟在罗维的亲吻和手指的刺激下，很快又勃起了。亚瑟的身体的确太敏感，太渴望被需要了。

罗维才刚插进两根手指不久，亚瑟就推开了罗维的手，他充满情欲地在罗维的吻下呢喃：“我准备好了。”

“可是，我才插进两根手指。”

亚瑟使劲摇自己的头，同时用手握住罗维的勃起，以此促使罗维就范。罗维发出了一声愉快的呻吟，他知道自己的确忍不住了。他双手紧紧握住亚瑟臀部，掰开他的两片臀瓣，亚瑟抬起臀部，跟随罗维双手的方向坐到罗维的勃起上。

亚瑟欲求不满地上下移动自己的臀部，他淫荡的叫声不停在弗朗西斯的爱车四壁回响。罗维双耳充斥的的全是亚瑟的呻吟，双眼看到的全是亚瑟淫乱的身影，身体感受到的全是亚瑟体内的一切，他的所有感官，感受到的全是亚瑟。

“天啊，亚瑟...”罗维感叹，“你果然是憋太久了吧？我明明没做什么，你自己就变成现在这样了。”

亚瑟用他那双勾魂的眼睛从上往下盯着罗维，下体仍然不断往罗维的胯部蹭。亚瑟在罗维直勾勾的注视下，毫无羞耻地做着他正在做的事情，极力勾引着罗维。

亚瑟捧起罗维的脸，双眼迷离地轻声说：“有人告诉过你，你很美吗？”

罗维睁大了眼睛，亚瑟，那个吹毛求疵的亚瑟竟然在夸他。罗维认真地端详亚瑟，对方的双眼已经失真了，罗维想现在的亚瑟大概已经完全失去了理智，不然他不会说出这样的话来。罗维认为这段激情过后亚瑟很有可能会为自己说过的话后悔，后悔到恨不得找个孔钻进去。因此他没有把亚瑟的话当回事，装作完全没听见过似的，想为事后减少至少些许的尴尬。

当罗维的体液全部射进亚瑟体内后，他紧紧抱着亚瑟，用令亚瑟觉得是自己活在世上听到过的最温柔的声音说：“我以后尽量多参加国家会议。你如果放不下担子找别人，随时可以找我。”

亚瑟感到自己几乎要在罗维的声音和怀抱中融化了，他将头深深埋入罗维胸前，低声应了个“嗯”。

 

**信息补充：**

**a lovely night[原版舞蹈](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av12674249/?p=5)，真的好浪漫~**


	9. My brother with American

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小鬼组

“那么，今天的会议就先到这儿吧！”罗维模糊的意识隐隐听见阿尔的声音，他缓缓睁开眼，看见其他国家已经开始整理资料准备离开了。

他迷茫地慢慢直起身子，定定坐在他自己的位置，看着其他国家发出终于解放了的叹息站起来晃晃悠悠离开会议室。过了好一会儿，他才完全清醒，想到要整理自己的会议材料，他懒洋洋地整理面前摆在桌面上的几张纸，最上面一张还被他睡梦中的口水沾湿了，不过罗维毫不在意。

罗维慵懒地站起身准备离开，此时坐在会议室最前方的阿尔阻止了他：“罗马诺，你留一下。”

罗维愣住了，瞪着阿尔，不解地问：“为什么？”

“你刚才一直在睡觉好吧？你有记住我讲的东西吗？”阿尔不讲理地问。

“又不是什么有用的东西，为啥要记住？！”罗维喊。

“不管怎样，睡了一整个会议，这也太说不过去了吧？既然来开会，就应该有点开会的样子！”

罗维继续怨恨地瞪着阿尔，最后一屁股坐回了原位，将两手交叉于胸前说：“哼，留就留，你能把我怎么样？！”

阿尔待其他国家全离开后，命令罗维：“去把门关了。”

罗维起初不愿动，可阿尔一直盯着他，摆出一副权威的架势。罗维胆怯起来，不得不站起身去把门关好，偷偷说了一句：“装模作样的死小鬼。”

罗维将门锁好，往自己座位原路返回。阿尔却叫住他：“不，到我这儿来！”

罗维于是叹了口气，朝阿尔方向走去：“你到底想怎么样？”

“整个会议你一个字都没听进去，总得有点惩罚吧？”阿尔微笑着说。

“所以说你想做什么？！”罗维受够了阿尔阴阳怪气的样子，他什么时候变得这么无赖了？变成世界第一就可以这么自以为是了吗？！

“过来！！”阿尔坐在自己位置上，拍了拍自己的大腿，罗维瞬间明白了阿尔的惩罚是什么意思。

罗维露出了一丝邪笑，径直朝阿尔走去，侧身坐到阿尔大腿上，用右手搂住阿尔的脖子，他低头挨近阿尔，轻声说：“这可不是求人该有的态度，死小鬼。”

阿尔抬头一脸坏笑地看着罗维，罗维左手拿下阿尔的眼镜，将其放到桌子上，然后捏住阿尔的下巴，张开嘴亲吻阿尔。阿尔左手挽住罗维的腰，右手隔着西装裤子布料轻轻抚摸着罗维的大腿，当阿尔的手离罗维的大腿内侧越来越近时，罗维的呼吸开始急促起来。阿尔的手刚准备解开罗维的皮带，却被罗维一把拍开了。

罗维突然站了起来，双手扶着阿尔座位两侧的扶手椅，俯下身魅惑地直视阿尔，同时双手用力将阿尔的座位往后推了几十公分。然后，罗维又站了起来，身体缓缓往后退，一边退一边为自己宽衣解带。他先是扯掉自己的领带，胡乱丢到地上，接着一颗一颗地解开自己衬衣的纽扣，缓缓脱掉衬衣，一只食指勾着衬衣的领口，微微动了动让其轻轻落到了地上；他解开自己的皮带，让西装裤子自行落到两脚边，他蹭掉自己的皮鞋，慢慢走出自己的裤子，继续往后退，直到碰到会议桌的边缘。

他停下，缓缓坐到会议桌上，脱掉自己身上仅剩的那条内裤，内裤上点缀的小番茄分外显眼。罗维的双腿在会议桌边缘分开，罗维开始爱抚自己的身体。他用右手握住自己的下体，左手抚摸着自己裸露的上半身，他在自己的爱抚下发出十分享受的声音，双眼直勾勾地盯着坐在座位上看傻了的阿尔。阿尔此刻双眼根本无法从罗维身上移开，他眼睛一眨不眨，双手紧紧握住座位扶手，一副艰难地克制自己的样子。眼前的罗维实在太诱人了，阿尔艰难地吞咽口水，感到自己的下体已经硬得非常厉害，明明他根本还没有碰罗维。

阿尔克制不住站了起来，他怎么可能忍得住光是定定坐着看罗维玩弄自己，却什么都不做？！

阿尔大跨步走向罗维，刚想碰他，却被他制止了。罗维双手支撑在桌上，抬起一条腿，阻挡阿尔继续接近自己。

阿尔略发狂地问：“为什么不让我碰你？”

“我说过了，”罗维侧着头，邪魅地抬头看阿尔，“你在求人的时候，态度应该好一点~”

“好，好，好，”阿尔急忙点头，“我现在求你可以了没？求你了，罗维，让我碰你吧…”

然而罗维并不满足，他摇头。将阻挡阿尔的大腿收回，人往前坐了坐，他的半边屁股是无支撑状态。他用口水湿润自己左手手指，抬头盯着阿尔，将自己的手指穿入自己后庭。

阿尔站在原地，眼睁睁看着眼前的景象，却什么都不能做。罗维就在眼前，他的身体在他自己的作用下好像在发烫，往阿尔散发着热量，可阿尔却不能碰他。阿尔快疯了。

阿尔再次试探性地接近罗维，乞求道：“罗维，我快受不了了，让我碰你吧…”

罗维就算想再继续折磨阿尔弗雷德一会儿，他也做不到，因为他现在处于极度性奋的状态，他急需阿尔进入他的身体。所以，他无力地点了点头。阿尔像是中奖了一样迅速抓住罗维，一刻都没等便将罗维推倒在会议桌上，用舌头舔罗维的脖子。罗维闭上眼，双腿自然地勾住了阿尔的腰部。阿尔急不可耐地胡乱解开自己的皮带和裤子，都没将它们脱下，就掏出自己硬的不行的勃起插入罗维早已等待多时的后庭。

罗维明明不久前还在与阿尔斗气，现在倒在阿尔身体下后却异常顺从，他顺从地接受阿尔猛烈的吻和冲击，温顺得像只绵羊。

阿尔紧紧压在罗维身上，疼爱地说：“对不起，罗马诺，我以后再也不用那种威胁的态度了。”

罗维睁开眼，注视阿尔说：“你最好说到做到，死小鬼。”

“我只是觉得，那么做的话或许会很有趣。”阿尔笑着说。

“如果你觉得用权力威胁人很有趣的话，你以后都不用想碰我的身体了。”

“那可不行呢，”阿尔笑着说，将额头贴到罗维额头上，闭上眼说，“放心，我绝对不会再干了。”


	10. My brother with British

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傲娇组。部分伊双子和枢轴兄

罗维半开着睡眼无精打采地拖着步子走进卫生间，他站在镜子前愣了几秒，才回过神来拿起牙刷准备刷牙。

过了不久，他感到有人从身后抱住了自己，喃喃说了一句“早~”。

罗维咕哝着回了费里一句“嗯”，继续专注清洁自己的牙齿。然而费里并没有松开罗维，他仍紧紧依偎着罗维，双手在罗维胸前和腹部胡乱摸索着。

在费里的手终于不满足于隔着上衣布料感受自己兄弟的身体后，它们钻入了罗维的衣服底下，贪婪地触摸着罗维光滑的肌肤。罗维在费里的爱抚下发出快乐的叹息，他匆匆忙忙地漱了口，转身将费里搂入怀中，激动地吻着费里。费里在罗维的嘴里不断发出呻吟，他痴迷于哥哥的吻，他觉得自己可以完全活在哥哥的吻里，如果可以的话，他希望哥哥可以一直这么将他吻下去。

然而现实并非如哥哥的吻一样完美，他们很快又得松开对方，急急忙忙准备早餐，穿好精心准备的正装，参加又一天的工作。生活对于他们意大利人来说，也并不一直是指在街上谈情说爱、唱歌跳舞，他们同样需要替人卖命。

====

意大利兄弟俩走下自己的专车时，刚好遇见同来开会的德意志，费里十分高兴地朝他打招呼，罗维当然只是一脸不屑。

“看来你最近变勤奋了啊，罗马诺，参加会议变频繁了。”路德严肃地说。

“哼，谁想来参加了？要不是为了…”罗维没有说完，他想说的是要不是为了某些国家美好的肉体，他才不会来呢。

“唷，罗马诺。”有人从路德的专车司机座位上向罗维打招呼，罗维奇怪地看过去，发现司机竟是基尔，对方现正微笑看着自己。

罗维想起上回两人分开前发生的事，突然不知如何是好，他窘迫地回道：“yo,唷，基尔，你竟然会来。”

基尔不好意思的挠自己的头发，笑着说：“我想偶尔也出来逛逛嘛，你觉得我的新工作怎么样？”

“呃，嗯...挺好的，这样你就不用一直独自待着瞎想了…”罗维不安地说，一步也没从原位移开，要是平常碰见基尔，他绝对会兴高采烈地跑到对方身边，可是，他现在却不知道如何面对基尔，所以只是站在一定距离外，隔着车窗与基尔交谈。罗维深切地感受到自己不想这样，他想跑到基尔身边，他有那么多问题想问基尔，他有那么多东西想和基尔说，他希望拥抱基尔，他希望，亲吻基尔。

可是，在基尔向自己表露心迹后，这一切都变得不合适了。罗维不想失去基尔，但他同样不想失去自由。如果他仍希望与基尔做过去的那些事，他就得放弃其他人，只忠于基尔，因为同时利用基尔对他感情做他希望做的事情，同时继续和其他人上床，这是对基尔的侮辱和背叛。罗维不确定自己是否喜欢基尔，但他肯定自己绝不想背叛基尔的信任，那简直是他最不愿意做的事了。

“是啊。”基尔仍微笑着盯着罗维，眼睛就没从罗维身上移开过。

罗维知道自己脸红了，他别过脸去，局促不安地说：“呃，时间不早了，我们先进去开会吧？”

“好。”费里精力十足地说，朝基尔摆了摆手，“基尔，我们先进去了。”

“好的，意大利酱。”基尔仍是一脸微笑。

路德点了点头，陪着两个意大利兄弟一同朝会议室走去。

基尔看着三人远去的身影，脸上的微笑渐渐消失。他盯着罗维越来越小的背影，直至他消失在大门背后。他不明白为何觉得自己的心好痛，他明明并没有什么心脏疾病，可他觉得已经疼得受不了了，就跟他对罗维的思念一样令他受不了。

他当路德的司机不是想出来逛逛，只是想找机会看几眼罗维而已。他知道自己应该彻底打断对罗维的念想，在走出罗维对他的影响之前，都应该尽量避免与罗维见面，因为只要一见到罗维，他就止不住自己的感情。可他还是坚持不住了，他的意志力在他对罗维的思念面前，简直不堪一击。基尔冷笑了一声，想想自己过去在战场上从来未被敌人打倒过的意志，竟被一个孱弱、贫穷的南意大利打败了。

基尔回味着罗维方才的每一个动作，心想果然，罗维不知道如何面对他了。罗维不能接受他的爱，所以很显然，罗维选择了逃避。他之前的推断是正确的，可他多么希望自己推断错了啊……

====

罗维心不在焉地走在长廊里，逐渐与费里路德拉下了一段距离，费里和路德正激烈地互相讨论着些东西，甚至没发现身边少了罗维。

“嘿，你没事吧？罗马诺。”罗维听到身后有人叫他，他迷茫的回头看，发现是亚瑟。

“没，没事。”罗维尴尬地说。

“真的？你看起来精神不太好。”

“可能是因为昨晚没睡好吧。”罗维搪塞道。

“哦…”亚瑟走到罗维身边，与他并肩走着，过了一会儿，他干咳一声，小声说，“能耽误你一会儿吗？”

罗维转头看亚瑟，很快明白亚瑟想要什么。他正好需要转移一下注意力，所以点了点头，跟随亚瑟走进了洗手间。

两人躲进了一间狭窄的隔间内，刚进去，亚瑟便急不可耐地与罗维亲吻起来，并迅速脱掉了罗维的衣服裤子。天啊，他每次都这么欲求不满。

亚瑟贪婪地舔舐着罗维的身体各处，同时慢慢蹲下身子。在完全蹲下身后，他将罗维半勃起的下体含进了嘴里，罗维靠紧隔间侧壁，极力遏制着自己的声音。

“亚瑟，不要…”罗维轻声制止，可亚瑟当然不会听他的。

“亚瑟，你知道，自己，在干什么吗？”罗维继续轻声说，声音已经变得断断续续。

亚瑟抬起头，满脸诱惑地仰视罗维，暂时松开罗维现已完全勃起的下体说：“知道。我在让你变得舒服啊。”

“你，”罗维刚想开口，却因亚瑟再次舔上自己勃起的敏感点而停了半晌，“你疯了？你不应该是做这种事的人…”

“为什么？你能做，我就不能吗？”

“可你，你不觉得我，我脏吗？”

“罗马诺，你美味极了。”

亚瑟的话完全勾起了罗维的兽欲，罗维突然一把将亚瑟拉起来，激烈地吻住了亚瑟的嘴巴。罗维的舌头与亚瑟的舌头交会在一块儿，罗维仍能尝到亚瑟口中自己的味道。谁能想到，大名鼎鼎的英格兰先生竟然甘愿为他罗马诺做这种低三下四的事情？

罗维强硬地令亚瑟转身背对自己，逼亚瑟躬下腰，亚瑟双手靠在马桶靠背上，头搭到手臂上。罗维迅速脱掉亚瑟的裤子，他低头看亚瑟洁白的臀部，贪婪地用嘴去轻轻啃咬它。亚瑟因此发出了一声啜泣，罗维急忙嘘了一声。

“你最好给我安静，如果你不希望其他国家知道我在艹你的话。”罗维用气声呵斥道。

亚瑟无声地点了点头，将嘴巴埋进手臂里。

罗维稍稍直起身，掀起亚瑟的衬衫，在亚瑟的背上留下吻痕。在充分开张过亚瑟的的后庭后，他握住亚瑟的勃起，弯下腰，将自己的勃起对准亚瑟后庭，缓缓地插了进去。

罗维这次对亚瑟一点都不温柔，甚至有点强硬，与上次完全不同。他在亚瑟的后庭进出时的力气很大，亚瑟的身体因此随着罗维撞击的节奏前后晃动着；他的吻也十分霸道，在亚瑟光滑的皮肤上留下了许多痕迹；他的手也十分野蛮，无论是握着亚瑟勃起的那只，还是捏着亚瑟下巴的那只。

亚瑟注意到罗维态度的变化，但早已顾忌不上了，因为罗维给他的感觉实在是太好了，罗维完全淹没了他的每一个感官。

亚瑟不愿深究，但罗维非常清楚自己对亚瑟如此强硬的原因。他有点愧疚，感觉自己肯定弄疼亚瑟了，还是为了发泄对另一个人的渴望这样罪恶的理由。

事后，罗维觉得对不住亚瑟，所以在毫无解释的情况下帮亚瑟擦干净他屁股和腹部的精液，并且还帮他整理好了西装。整个过程亚瑟默默地接受着帮助，脸部的红晕就没消散过。

当两人站在洗手间的镜子前整理仪容时，罗维没有直视亚瑟，只是看向亚瑟镜子里的反射说：“对，对不起…”

亚瑟也看着罗维的反射，罗维脸很红，亚瑟摇了摇头，微笑着说：“你果然是个很温柔的情人…可惜，没人能完全拥有你…我很尽兴，罗马诺，你用不着内疚什么。”

罗维吃惊地侧头看真正的亚瑟，难道亚瑟知道他在烦恼什么？可他又怎么知道呢？亚瑟仍然面带微笑，他走近罗维，温柔地用右手触碰罗维的左脸，接着轻轻吻了罗维的右脸。

“去开会吧，罗维。”亚瑟温柔地说，然后站直身子，迈着一如既往优雅的步子走出了洗手间。

罗维又看回镜子里的自己，他穿着高档西装，风度翩翩、风情万种，一直以意大利男人的浪漫感情观标榜自己。罗维看着面前这个英气逼人的自己，感觉他内心的乱麻越缠越深。


	11. My brother with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊双子

意大利的专车飞快地在大街上行驶着，车子内的南北意大利正激烈地在后座互相拥吻着。后座与前面驾驶座之间的隔板已经完全被拉下，费里跨坐于罗维大腿上，紧紧挨着罗维亲吻他。

自从他俩互相敞开心扉后，两人之间的激情变得毫无尽头，简直随时就可能爆发，就像现在这样，连回家途中的时间都不愿浪费，因为他们连回家这一点时间都等不下去。

每次与费里拥吻，罗维才会深刻意识到自己到底有多么渴望他，他渴望费里身体的每一部分，他甚至希望真的与费里融为一体。

“费里，你是我的…”罗维在激情促使下不经大脑突然吐出了这句话，可他想反悔也来不及了。

费里露出了个邪魅的微笑，罗维真受不了自己会变得如此软弱不堪，让这小混蛋可以这么得意，竟然还骑到他头上来了！虽然现实中只是骑到了他身上...

费里带着挑衅的目光俯视罗维，用罗维最喜欢的方式缓慢地摩擦着两人的下体，罗维在费里的挑逗下感到无所适从，费里显然深谙如何使罗维发狂之道。

罗维将右手伸入费里臀部，试图触碰费里的后庭，费里却立即将它抽了出来，并用自己的左手将它硬硬按在后座上，两人的手一齐深深陷入后座柔软的材质中。

费里在罗维眼前摇了摇右手食指，用右手捏起罗维的下巴，挑衅地说：“哥哥，这次应该我来艹你~”

面对眼前这个罕见独断的弟弟，罗维变得怯懦起来，他涨红了脸说：“凭，凭什么？”

“凭什么？~”费里用极为色情的声调重复，慢慢将右手伸到罗维身后，缓缓摸索着，最终触及罗维后庭，“哥哥你还好意思问？”

费里不停用右手玩弄罗维的后庭，罗维努力克制着自己的啜泣声，可恶，他决不能，决不能屈服于这个小混蛋的淫威之下，至少不能在他面前表现出来。然而，费里非常清楚，他清楚罗维的身体十分需要他，因为这一切都写在了罗维仰视自己的双眼里。

费里注视着罗维亮绿色的眼眸，它们里面现在只有他一个人，没有别人，它们是那么渴望他，仿佛要将他整个吸进去。费里多么希望它们里面只容得下自己，这样，哥哥眼里就永远只有他，哥哥只需要他就够了。

“哥哥…”费里抬起罗维的一条腿，将自己的勃起插进罗维体内，罗维用嘴狠狠咬住自己未被费里控制的左手，不让自己发出声来，他的眼里淌着泪水。

费里将罗维抬起的大腿架在自己肩上，用右手甩掉罗维的左手，他强硬地将舌头塞进罗维嘴里，罗维瞪大双眼看着费里，感到自己几乎就要窒息了。

费里眯着眼睛盯着罗维，自己的舌头正在罗维嘴里自如地玩弄着罗维的神经，一如既往地了解怎么动能使罗维疯狂。罗维被一波接一波的快感冲击着，根本没有喘息的机会。

“你是我的，哥哥…你是我的…”费里边侵犯罗维，边重复这句话。他在罗维的嘴里说，在罗维的耳边说，认真地盯着罗维的眼睛说，好像他生怕罗维会忘记这个事实似的。

从罗维的表情和反应来看，费里知道他快了。费里立即用手紧紧抓住罗维的勃起，同时加快自己抽插的速率。

“费里，你干什么？！快放手！我，我好难受…”

费里不肯放手，他贴近罗维的脸，出神地端详着，他着迷地说：“罗马诺，你知道我有多爱你吗？罗马诺，你爱我吗？”

罗维知道自己要是不回答的话费里不会停下现在对他的折磨，他带着哀求的声音十分虚弱地说：“我爱你，威尼斯安诺，我爱你…”

费里松开了罗维的勃起，罗维刚脱离束缚就高潮了。费里在同一时间也到达高潮，他或许就是因为这点才肯放开罗维的，又或许是因为罗维的话促使他到达了高潮，谁知道呢？

之后费里询问罗维和亚瑟做的感觉如何，罗维回答还不赖。

“在突然发现哥哥不见了的时候，我以为你还是忍不住原路返回找基尔了呢~”费里笑着说，人依偎在罗维怀里，“我回去找你，发现在你之前从洗手间出来的人竟是亚瑟，他还装出一本正经的样子，明明脸那么红。”

“还不是因为你和路德只顾着聊自己的！”

“哦~~”费里用食指抹了抹罗维脸蛋，罗维不领情地别过脸去，“你嫉妒了~我还以为只有我会嫉妒呢~”

“谁嫉妒了？！”罗维红着脸说。

费里又往罗维身体方向靠了靠，他十分幸福地说：“我好高兴。”

“哼！自作多情。”罗维继续红着脸说，“还有你那句以为我忍不住去找基尔是什么意思？！”

“因为，哥哥你看起来很在乎他的样子…不过，看来是我多虑了，你刚见到他，就马上和另一个人做爱，说明他在你心里和其他‘一夜情’并没有多大区别吧。”

“我，我看起来很在乎他吗？”

“哥哥，你没意识到吗？你看到基尔后，人整个变得不一样了。”

“有什么不一样的？！”

“刚看到他的脸，你的眼睛就亮起来了。还有，虽然你极力克制，可我还是注意到你嘴角一直带着笑意，这还不一样？！你没发现和他在一起的时候，你总是笑吗？”

“那是因为，那是因为他是我的好朋友！”

“好吧…”费里无奈地说，“那就算是好朋友呗，你用不着这么激动吧？”

“我！！”罗维找不到话反驳了。

费里的话让罗维乱成麻的内心愈加混乱，罗维认为自己只把基尔当朋友，可是，为什么东尼和费里都表现得对此有异议的样子？难道罗维真的对基尔有更深层次的感情？对于基尔，他的确表现得过于关心了。罗维一直认为自己爱的人只有两个，一个是安东尼奥，一个是他的弟弟，因为这两个人都是罗维十分亲近的人。其他人只是偶尔的甜点而已，可基尔伯特呢？罗维不可能把他归于甜点一类，这简直是在侮辱基尔。那么，基尔对于他来说到底是什么？基尔与他无亲无故，只不过在小时候和他见过几次面，长大后同盟过一段时间，仅此而已。可是基尔为什么会说他深深地爱着自己呢？基尔为什么要爱他？基尔为什么老在他脑子里阴魂不散？他为什么要这么在意基尔的感情？他什么时候在意过别人感情了？

“去他妈的，不想了！反正老子以后和他又不经常见面，有啥好纠结的？！不管了！！!”罗维突然暴发。

“哥哥！你果然还在想基尔伯特！！”费里喊道。

“闭嘴，笨蛋！”

“你绝对还会纠结的！”

“闭嘴，我不会！”


	12. My brother with German

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：是独子分！！！这个German是路德！！！  
> 有用到本家漫画梗，路德送罗维回家（Hetalia World ☆ Stars - Chapter 357~360，可以在这里看：http://hetascanlations.tumblr.com/page/3）
> 
> 真是不知道自己的下限在哪儿（捂脸T T）

“嘿~那边那位迷人的意大利小哥，需要我送你一程吗？~”

费里刚走出会议室的大楼，就听到自己最爱的声音从一辆保时捷副驾驶座传来。

“哥哥！”费里好奇地走到罗维的车窗边，罗维现正满脸想跟费里搭讪的表情，笑着盯着费里，“你先出来了？怎么回事？这不是你的车吧？你什么时候愿意开德国车了？”

“那是我的车。”路德的声音从费里对面传来，费里抬起头，看到路德正在往驾驶座钻，“你哥哥愣是要求我送他回酒店。”

“你不上来吗？”罗维又问了费里一遍。

费里摇摇头：“哥哥你先走吧，我还有事要忙。一路顺风~路德，哥哥就拜托你了！”

“嗯。”路德面无表情的点了点头。

“你完全可以等一下费里，然后和他一起回家。”上路后，路德无奈地说。

“啰嗦。等人最无聊了！”罗维反对，其实罗维要求路德送他回去的原因只是想享受一下德国车的舒适，可他总不能直接告诉土豆混蛋吧！他一点都不想看到那混蛋自豪的神情。“给我好好开，要是我高兴了，或许可以在费里面前替你美言几句~”

“我希望你至少能对送你的人怀点感激之心。”

“对你吗？！”

路德无奈地叹了口气，不打算继续再说下去，只是安静地开车。因为路德娴熟的开车技艺和车子本身顶尖的稳定性，罗维坐着坐着就不自觉睡着了，德国车的确拥有令路德足够自满的资本。

路德严格按照GPS的吩咐向前行驶着，罗维在中途醒来，看到车前一览无余的天空，远方是参差不齐的山岩，顿时觉得美不胜收。不过很快，他就意识到反常的地方。

“等一下！你在往哪儿开啊，混蛋！”罗维大喊，“为什么车前面会是天空啊，路在哪儿？！”

“路就在下边，我是按着GPS走的，这是最近的路。”路德安抚着说，罗维突然转身想够路德的方向盘，路德紧张地喊，“你乖乖给我坐好，多危险啊！”

“你正在做的事才是真的危险好吧？！！土豆混蛋，你是想杀了我吗？！”罗维被吓得眼泪哗哗地流了出来，“你就是想杀了我，你是预谋好的，没想到，为了达到目的，甚至不惜玉石俱焚！”

“你到底在说什么？”路德皱起眉头，他永远不知道该如何和罗马诺相处，为什么罗维每次和他在一起的时候总得这么夸张？！“我杀你做什么？”

“这样费里就是你的了…”

“我怎么会有这么黑暗的想法？！你真是够了！”

路德的车到达悬崖边，罗维尖叫了一声，双手捂住眼睛，不敢继续看下去。路德的车在半空中呈抛物线行进了一会儿，最后咯哒两下抵达了路面。路德没说错，路就在下边…...

路德慢慢将车停下来，罗维缓缓移开双手，眨眨眼睛看前方，是一条空旷笔直的大路。罗维缓缓回头看后方，后方的悬崖足足有五层楼那么高，刚才他俩就是从那上面冲下来的，罗维倒吸一口冷气。

罗维恶狠狠地扭头看路德，后者似乎终于意识到自己行为的危险性，他一脸煞白，一副受了惊吓的模样。

“你现在知道害怕了？”罗维凶恶地说。

“我，没想到会这么高…”路德惊魂未定地回。

“要不是这车子质量好，咱俩都废了！”

“你这是在夸德国车子吗？”路德呆呆地说，仍在平复情绪。

罗维涨红了脸，开始向路德喷射各种羞辱言论，其中夹杂了许多意大利脏话，罗维的手也做出了许多侮辱性的意大利手势来加重自己对路德的羞辱。路德万般无奈地听着，一心只希望罗维的羞辱赶快结束。可是，罗维完全没有停下来的意思，他是又哭又闹，刻意想让路德不得安宁。

“闭嘴！”路德终于忍无可忍。

“凭什么要闭嘴？！”罗维接着继续之前的控诉。

路德想了想，叹了口气，一副鱼死网破的的神情。他解开安全带，转向罗维，伸出手够罗维的脖子，将身子倾向罗维，闭上眼，轻轻亲了一下罗维的嘴唇。

罗维震惊不已，脸迅速红成番茄色，感觉头顶都要冒烟了，他吃惊地瞪大双眼看贴着自己的路德。这个混蛋！！！

路德睁开眼，缓缓离开了罗维的嘴唇，罗维呆坐着，忘了该做什么反应。

路德嘴角微微上翘，他看着罗维呆若木鸡的样子，像是发表心得一样说：“果然，只有这样才能让你安静下来。哥哥是对的，你还真是本性难移啊，罗马诺。”

路德让罗维继续消化刚刚发生的事情，自顾自重启车子，送罗马回酒店。

回到酒店楼下，路德停下车子，等待罗维下车，可罗维仍是一动不动，一言不发。路德纳闷地扭头看罗维，发现对方的脸仍然很红，明明已经过去几十分钟了。

终于，罗维开口了：“你上去坐会儿吧。”

“欸？”路德不敢相信自己刚听到的。

罗维缓缓扭头，认真地盯着路德，说：“上去吧，你不是说我应该感激你吗？我请你喝点东西。”

虽然罗维的行为反常，不过路德认为既然对方都表现在出友好的信号了，自己也不能太无礼。他点了点头，让酒店保安为自己把车停好，跟着罗维上去。

自从路德亲了罗维后，罗维显得沉默多了，现在回到房间里，他仍然沉默不语，一副若有所思的样子。他为路德盛好咖啡，亲自送到路德手上，站在路德身边，默默注视路德吮咖啡。

路德在罗维注视下正襟危坐，他一直不喜欢罗维成天对自己狂轰滥炸的样子，但罗维现在沉默安静的样子让他更加不自在。

“你不担心我把今天发生的事情告诉费里吗？”罗维终于开口，他弯下腰用手扶住路德正坐着的沙发靠背，满脸拷问地直视路德眼睛。

“你要说就说吧，这件事的确是我的错。”路德不自在地直视罗维说，罗维的脸贴得这么近，搞得路德的脸微微红了。

“我不是指你差点把我俩都杀了的事，”罗维冷冷地说，“我是指，你亲了我的事。”

路德睁大了眼睛，罗维注意到路德的防卫出现了缝隙，他又往路德身体更近了一些，继续说：“费里会怎么想呢？”

路德无言以对，只能定定盯着罗维。

“你要是按照我的要求做，我或许可以忘记今天发生的事。”

“你要，做什么？”路德迟疑地问。

罗维露出了一个妖媚的坏笑，他拾起茶几上路德仍未喝完的咖啡，饶有兴致地说：“你不打算把它喝完吗？这可是上等品。”

他将咖啡倒入嘴中，然后凑近路德的嘴，嘴对嘴，将口中的咖啡“喂”进了路德嘴里。路德感到有些液体从自己嘴里溢出，沿着嘴角流下了脸庞，路德急忙将嘴里的部分吞了进去。

罗维微微抬起头，他的嘴角也有一丝液体流下，罗维用手背轻轻抹掉，伸出舌头舔了舔自己手背。在知道路德无法将眼睛从自己的舌头上移开后，罗维邪魅一笑，又低下头去，用舌头舔掉路德嘴角边流下的咖啡。他的舌头从路德的下巴开始，朝他的嘴角移动，最终停留在嘴角，明显释放着自己想要进去的讯号。

路德的双唇不受控制地张开迎接罗维舌头的侵入，他的身体根本找不到任何可以拒绝罗维的理由。罗维的舌头深深伸入路德嘴巴内部，与路德的舌头纠缠在一起。罗维双手抓起路德的衬衫领子，低头霸道地亲吻路德，企图让自己占据亲吻的主导权。

他用力将路德往后推到沙发靠背上，抬起一只膝盖穿过路德两腿之间，直达路德的胯部，路德因胯部与罗维坚硬的膝盖的突然接触发出了一声呻吟，而且还是十分享受的那种。

罗维停下自己的吻，微微张开眼睛，得意洋洋地近距离盯着路德。他头一次觉得自己打败了这个土豆混蛋，因为就连这个混蛋，都摆脱不了他的诱惑。

“你果然毫无原则，罗马诺，”路德喘着粗气说，“连你最讨厌的人都不放过。”

罗维不甘示弱地说：“还不是因为你自以为无坚不摧的定力在我面前照样不堪一击。”

罗维不再想打嘴炮，他只想让路德完全屈服于自己的淫威之下。他再次将舌头塞进路德嘴里，双手开始粗鲁地扒掉路德的衣服，他解开路德的皮带，路德十分配合地微微起身让罗维将裤子脱掉。罗维迅速脱掉自己的上衣，路德出乎意料竟同时开始解罗维的皮带。罗维的裤子刚落到地面，罗维就感到路德的食指插入了自己体内，罗维深深吸了一口气。

路德身子坐直，靠近罗维，一只手在玩弄罗维的后庭，另一只手紧紧搂住罗维腰部，好像生怕罗维会逃跑。他抬起头，张开大嘴，用舌头贪婪地舔舐着罗维的腹肌和腹肌之间的沟壑。罗维弓着腰，翘起臀部，双臂按在路德肩膀上，自己的头紧紧挨着路德的头一侧。罗维感到自己就站在失去主导权的边缘，他很不甘心，可是，路德给他带来的感觉实在是太好了。

路德将自己的几根手指从罗维后庭移开，他站起身，用强壮的臂膀将罗维侧身抱起来，罗维明白自己已经完全失去了主导权。

路德抱着罗维一言不发地走到床头边，温柔地让他背靠着床头坐下。这个混蛋，竟然对罗维这么温柔！罗维以为他会强硬地对待自己，蹂躏自己，以此获得胜利的快感。可是，相反，他却如此温柔，罗维果然永远不能理解他。

路德轻轻坐到床边，罗维充满渴望地期待着。可路德没有立即接近罗维，他爬上床，跪在罗维蜷缩的双腿前，他轻轻抬起罗维的一条腿，伸到自己嘴边，伸出自己的舌头舔了罗维的脚背，罗维全身都因此抖了抖。路德继续舔舐和亲吻罗维的脚丫，小腿，大腿，罗维无力地定定坐着，努力克制自己不要发出愉悦的声音。罗维不能让混蛋路德知道他成功激发出了自己无限的快感，所以只能小声呜咽着。

然而，当路德嘴巴含住罗维的勃起后，罗维终于还是忍不住喊了出来，他的声音在整个房间回响，他感到羞耻极了。路德认真地上下舔舐罗维的勃起，罗维双手不由自主地伸入路德光滑柔软的发丝之间，路德的嘴巴太美妙了，就像，就像 **基尔** 的一样。

路德双手按住罗维的两条大腿，将它们推起，暴露罗维的后部。他松开罗维的勃起，直起腰，与罗维平起平坐，他靠近罗维的耳边，轻声对罗维说：“我要进来了。”

罗维微弱地点点头，路德用力推开罗维大腿，深深进入了罗维身体。罗维激动地挺起胸部，头狠狠靠在床头的墙壁上，就算他再不想承认，可是路德下面，实在是太棒了…路德的整根勃起完全充满了罗维后方的整条隧道，它到达的终点是那么深，以至于不费吹灰之力就可以触及令罗维最醉生梦死的那个地方。

“罗马诺，你好紧…”路德艰难地说着，额头沁出了汗珠。

罗维仿佛进入梦幻之中，路德存在感十足的下体对自己的冲击，路德与他之间疯狂的吻，都太美妙了，简直，就跟 **基尔** 的一样。

罗维愈加激动地与路德进行各种身体接触，他紧紧挨着路德，让路德头搭在自己肩上，一只手紧紧搂住路德的头，嘴不断亲吻着路德。路德把罗维突然的亲密行为当作是对方陷入快感之后的反应，事实上是因为罗维完全把路德当成了基尔。罗维紧紧闭着眼，感受到那怀念的拥抱，熟悉的体型，坚实的胸膛，猛烈的冲撞…意识不清的他将所有这些全归于基尔，他回想起基尔每次给他的感觉，基尔对他身体的崇拜，基尔深情注视自己的样子——他喜欢基尔看他时的眼神，让他感到自己是世界上最重要的人，让他觉得自己并不完全是个窝囊废，基尔看他的眼神与其他混蛋国家完全不同…天啊，他真蠢，就这样都没意识到基尔对自己深切的感情，他把基尔伤得太深了！更蠢的是，他至今才意识到，他想念基尔，他想基尔想到发疯。

“艹，我想他，想得快疯了…”罗维在高潮临近时，激动地抱住路德，脸深深埋在路德肩上，情不自禁地说出了这句话。

几分钟后，当罗维理智回归时，他才发现自己哭了。

罗维迅速推开路德，走到沙发坐下，不愿看路德。

“赶紧把自己洗干净，给我滚蛋。”罗维又恢复了往日对路德操蛋的态度。

路德沉默地将自己的衣服从地上捡起来，走近浴室沐浴，他一如既往试着忍耐，避免和罗维吵架。

当路德整装完毕，准备离开时，罗维突然喊住他：“刚才你没听到我说什么吧？”

“你说了什么吗？”路德盯着罗维说。

罗维脸很红，不过卧室灯很暗，所以并不是很明显。“没说什么。”他别过脸说。

路德走到房间门前，停了下来，背对着罗维说：“顺便告诉你，哥哥他想你想得发疯。”

罗维迅速扭头看路德，路德没有继续再说什么，打开门走了出去。


	13. My brother with Gilbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普罗马。这一章很长，9000字。大量的感情描写，变成plot with porn了...  
> 普爷是13世纪认识罗马诺的，亲分应该是15世纪左右开始看管罗马诺。  
> 斜体字引用自巴尔齐尼的《意大利人》

罗维坐在自己位于那不勒斯的小庭院中，正值盛夏，那不勒斯每天都是如此晴朗暖和。罗维穿着一件松松垮垮的纯白色T，一条皱巴巴的短裤，连鞋子都没穿。知了在不远处树林里聒噪不停，罗维坐在树荫底下的一张扶手椅上，手里捧着一本《意大利简史》。

他只是走马观花地胡乱翻着，看到某段比较感兴趣的历史才会特地停下来仔细看看。作为一个国家，罗维走过了这么多岁月，他不可能记得过去的每一件事情，应该说，过去大部分记忆，对于罗维来说其实都是模糊不清的。

通过他的国民对他的记述，罗维或许能被唤醒些重要的瞬间，不过当然，他的国民写的东西也不一定是完全准确的。但那也没关系，反正罗维只是想打发时间罢了。

现在，罗维停在了西西里王国的费德里克二世时期，他早已记不清这位过去上司的相貌，但他记得费德里克二世是一位不拘小节的人，放在13世纪，在当时的教会眼里，甚至是个离经叛道的人，就跟 **基尔** 一样。罗维记起来他就是在那个时候，第一次见到基尔。

罗维陷入回忆的囚笼中，一点一点慢慢追溯着小时候与基尔的记忆。没错，他又在想基尔，最近这都变成常态了。

罗维回想得太入神，连有人鬼鬼祟祟在自己院子栅栏外徘徊不去都没意识到。基尔伯特站在院子栅栏外，偷偷注视着罗维，他在犹豫着是否该进去。或许在外边偷偷看罗维一会儿就足够了，如果进去，说不定会给罗维带来困扰。可他人都到这儿了，而且，光看看就足够了？他在骗谁呢？！

罗维终于注意到栅栏外的可疑人物，满脸狐疑地皱起眉头看向来人，仍在犹疑的基尔闪躲不及，被罗维发现了。基尔脸马上红了，他不好意思地挠着自己的后脑勺。

可是罗维脸上并没有任何困扰的神情，相反，他露出了十分快乐的表情，绿色的眼眸散发出十分明亮的光芒。基尔感到一股不是来自于外部那不勒斯明媚阳光的热度瞬间遍布自己全身，他不由自主迈开脚步，走进院子，走向罗维。

“基尔，你怎么会来？！”罗维喜不自禁地喊。

基尔没有回应，他默默走到罗维身边，单手搂住罗维腰部，将其整个扛到自己肩上，罗维一下十分意外，他手里的书因此滑到了地上。

“基尔伯特？！”罗维在基尔背后喊。

基尔仍然没有任何解释，他走进罗维的房子，漫无目的地在屋子里走着，可他并不知道他想进的房间在哪儿。

“你要找我的房间的话，左转…”罗维红着脸说，半个身子在基尔身上晃荡着。

基尔的脸也微微红了，罗维是不是太了解他了？基尔霸道地扛着罗维走进房间，迅速将罗维放下，罗维的脸如他所想，红得跟院子里种的番茄没什么两样。基尔迅速脱下自己的短袖短裤，罗维可怜兮兮地平躺在床上，双腿微微侧弯，双眼羞怯地盯着基尔。基尔至今还没跟罗维说过一句话呢。

基尔两手抓住罗维夏裤裤围两端，霸道地一把将其脱掉，他用手立即抓住罗维即将落下的双腿，十分饥渴地轻轻啃咬上边的肌肤，基尔的舌头将兴奋从罗维的小腿传至罗维全身，罗维的呼吸开始变得困难。

基尔饥渴的嘴巴逐渐从小腿滑到大腿，再从大腿滑到胯部，根本不肯给罗维任何喘息之机。他将罗维的两条大腿扛到两侧肩上，头深深埋入罗维股间，饥渴地舔舐罗维的勃起，罗维此时只感觉天旋地转，他爱死了基尔的舌头。

然而，这还不是尽头，基尔强有力的双手微微抬起罗维的两枚臀瓣，手指用力将臀瓣分开，他伸出舌头，急切地舔了罗维的后庭。

“啊——”罗维发出了一声十分大声的尖叫，基尔在干嘛？基尔的舌头在干嘛？！罗维双手用力抓住底下的床单，基尔是要把他逼疯才甘心吗？！就因为他把基尔逼疯了？

罗维微弱地抬起头看基尔，眼角含着点泪。对方此时头部已完全埋进他的胯下，罗维根本看不清基尔的脸，他只能感受到基尔的舌头放肆地游弋于自己股间，基尔的舌尖透过了自己的后庭，仿佛企图进得更深一些。

罗维快受不了了，他的头又躺回床上，他无力地抬起一只手，捂住自己的眼睛，孱弱地说：“基尔，你能不能亲一下我…”

基尔迅速抬起头来，他看到罗维可怜而充满渴望的眼神，顿时回归现实。他立即爬到罗维身上，深深吻了罗维的嘴。罗维用力闭上眼，泪水顺着眼角滑了下来，他好想念，好想念基尔的吻。

基尔慢慢抬起头，深情地低头注视罗维说：“我好想你…”

罗维眼睛又闪了闪，他委屈地小声说：“你终于肯跟我说话了…”

基尔温柔地笑了，罗维觉着自己整个身体会因基尔的眼神而融化。基尔侧头吻罗维的脖子，刻意在罗维肌肤上留下自己的印记，他的一只手缓缓滑到罗维腰部，用力抬起它。

基尔温柔地命令道：“分开你的腿，罗维。”

罗维顺从地照做，基尔微微调整姿势，接着就将罗维一同送进了那个他从未离开过的无尽渴望的深渊。

====

罗维静静地躺在基尔怀里，头不断往基尔颈项蹭，像个小猫似的。基尔疼爱地搂住罗维，鼻子深深埋入罗维发丝间，一只手不时揉搓罗维的头发。两人已经保持这个状态一个多小时，仍然没有任何要分开对方的意思，他们都太过怀念对方的拥抱了。

“你还没有回答我的问题呢？”罗维模糊的声音从基尔颈项传出。

基尔笑了笑，亲了口罗维的头，说：“我已经回答了，我好想你。所以我偷偷逃了过来。”

“什么？！”罗维迅速抬头看基尔，“你是逃出来的？！你谁都没告诉吗？连路德都没有？！”

基尔温和地笑着，摇摇头说：“没有，谁都不知道我逃出来了。目前来说是这样…”

“为什么？！要是被发现了你怎么办？！”罗维紧张兮兮地说，“你是大笨蛋吗？！”

“你以为我还有其他来见你的办法吗？你以为联合国的人会允许我没有任何理由离开德意志跑到南意来？”基尔温和地说，摸了摸罗维的头。

罗维无法反驳，只能愧疚地盯着基尔，基尔竟然为了他敢冒这么大的险，他再一次为基尔对他感情的深度惊到了。为什么呢？为什么是他呢？他只是个没用、懒惰、贫穷的国家而已，难道南方的气候对基尔真的有这么大的吸引力吗？

“那你…打算什么时候走？”罗维问。

“你希望我什么时候走？”基尔反问。

罗维面露犹疑不决的神情，眼睑紧张地颤动着。当答案毫无征兆地从他心底浮现时，他自己都吓了一跳。他心中的想法竟然是“永不”，他希望基尔永远不会走，就留在他的身边。罗维被吓得说不出话来，他根本不敢说出这个答案。

基尔怜爱地注视迟迟不回答的罗维，伸出手爱抚罗维的脸，深情地说：“罗维，我不希望给你带来任何困扰。在做出跑来找你的决定时，我就想通了，我不需要你回应什么，不需要你的任何回报，你可以继续做你想做的事情，没必要在意我。你只需要知道，世上有一个一直深爱着你、珍惜着你的大傻瓜就足够了。”

“基尔…”罗维盯着基尔，眼泪不自觉涌上眼眶，他意识到这竟然不是由于愧疚或者感动导致的眼泪，而是由于幸福，基尔的陪伴令他感到幸福，他现在懂了。罗维情不自禁伸手搂住基尔脖子，靠近基尔想去吻他，基尔笑着抱紧罗维，为他送上一如既往令他眩晕的激吻。

====

后来几天，罗维在空闲的时候，会开着敞篷菲亚特带基尔到那不勒斯各处去兜风。

罗维开着车，带基尔去那不勒斯的最高点，一齐俯瞰这座他深深爱着的城市，当基尔对她眼露倾慕的目光时，罗维会感到一股油然而生的幸福感；他带基尔逛大街小巷著名的美食小店，当基尔一边不停说着“好吃，好吃”，一边狼吞虎咽时，罗维会感到一股满足的幸福感；他带基尔到自己常去的俱乐部跳舞，当基尔认真而耐心地接受罗维对于舞步的指教，当罗维手握基尔的掌心伴着那不勒斯的老舞曲缓缓起舞时，罗维会感到一阵极度的幸福感。

基尔似乎深爱着南意大利的一切，这里快活的人民，晴朗的气候，美丽的风景，美味的食物…好像这里没有一点是基尔觉得是讨厌的，就算这里有危险的黑手党、死水般的经济和除了听任其继续下去以外无可奈何的人们。

罗维对其他国家残酷是因为他自卑，罗维复杂的性格脱胎于他对自己土地深深的爱。他知道自己的国家在他人眼中毫无地位，他和费里分开的漫长岁月里，各自亲身经历过无数次其他国家的凌辱，亲眼见识到他们的人民如何受苦。即便如此，罗维仍在心底期盼，期盼就算南意大利贫穷落后、受人欺凌，他还是盼望有人，能看到他眼中的南意大利，这是个十分美丽的地方，这是个值得深爱的地方。

所以，当基尔对那不勒斯显露出和罗维一样的爱时，罗维感到上帝终于回应他的企盼了。基尔对意大利有着不同寻常的喜爱，对罗维有着很深的了解，这就是为什么他俩这么合得来。基尔能和脾气乖张的罗维交朋友不是毫无缘由的，更不是因为身体这样肤浅的原因。

关于为何基尔会这么喜欢南意，为何他会这么了解罗维，罗维其实想不明白。基尔不像费里和东尼，从未和罗维长期住在一起过。罗维想他或许错失了某些非常重要的东西。

这天，罗维同样带着基尔在那不勒斯闲逛，他们现正漫步于那不勒斯大学校园内。

“这里变了很多啊~多了好多现代建筑。”基尔愉快地说。

“你记得这里以前的样子？！”罗维惊奇地问。

“当然记得，还记得非常清楚！”基尔欢快地说，走到一座老教学楼的一侧墙角，“我还在这里撒过尿呢！”

“哦…你的记忆真好，我都几乎记不清这儿过去的模样了…”罗维害羞地说。

“罗维，你的记忆没问题，我的记忆也没多好，我只不过是对某些特定的记忆记得比较清楚罢了！就像…”基尔想了想，“你肯定也会记得被扔给安东尼奥那天的每个细节吧？”

“o,噢…这儿的记忆对你有什么特别的地方吗？”

“当然！任何有关你的记忆都是特别的，我都记得清清楚楚。”

罗维再次震惊了，基尔还能再让他吃惊一点吗？！他感到自己的脸迅速红了，他头脑不清地问：“为-为什么？”尽管答案是如此显而易见。

“因为，我喜欢你啊。”基尔口气随意地说，他竟然如此随随便便说出这么有重量的一句话！

“可，可是，那是，”罗维失去了组织语言的能力，“天啊，那么久以前…”

“说起来我还没告诉过你呢，我是什么时候喜欢上你的，”基尔瞥了眼罗维，对方现在慌张极了，“我担负着护卫费德里克二世的任务来到意大利，刚踏上这片土地，就深深爱上了呢~不过，我不是总说吗？我一直很喜欢意大利啊！”

“哦！对-对啊，”罗维终于放松下来，心想原来基尔说的是这个意思啊，“说的也是…”

基尔疼爱地侧头看着罗维，心想这么说就足够了，没必要给罗维带来更多心理上的困扰和负担。

“我想，费德里克二世对我的影响也是很大的因素。因为，你知道的，作为神罗的皇帝，他心心念念的却是西西里王国这片土地。当时他就一直跟我讲述这里的光辉和美丽，他下决心一定要让你成为一个更好的国家，因为这是你应得的。”

 “是啊，他对这里的影响很大，无论是政治、经济、体制、教育还是艺术，从这座传承至今的大学也可以看得出来。”罗维露出了十分温暖的微笑，紧接着是一个坏笑，“他做得最好的一点是，只把自己当作西西里人，而不是德意志人，明明是神罗皇帝，却完全放着你的弟弟不管！”

罗维对德意志人不自觉的嘲讽从嘴里自然而然地吐露出来，毕竟他对德意志仇恨已久。不过，他迅速转过头来，担忧地看基尔表情，在看到基尔只是露出无奈的微笑后松了口气。他不是在担心基尔会因为他嘲讽德意志而生气，因为基尔了解他，肯定习惯了他对德意志的态度；他是因提到基尔的弟弟而感到后怕，他口中的“弟弟”不是指路德，而是指神罗，他担心提起神罗会勾起基尔不好的记忆，更重要的是，让基尔再次想起“消失”这个鬼话题。

“对不起…”罗维内疚地说。

“罗维，这可不像你啊，你什么时候会为嘲讽咱家感到内疚了？”基尔惊讶地侧头看罗维，发现对方脸上满是关切，他停下脚步，顿时情难自禁，伸手摸罗维的脸，“你在担心我吗？”

罗维不好意思地别过头去。基尔低下头，轻轻吻了罗维，说：“我很开心，你会这么在意我。”

罗维抬头看基尔，对方一脸十分幸福的表情，他激动地一把抱住了基尔，双手紧紧环绕于基尔腰部。

“留下来…”罗维克制不住自己的嘴了，“不要走，留在我身边。13世纪你踏上这片土地的时候，就不应该离开，明明这么喜欢这里，为什么不留下呢？…”

基尔吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，不过很快笑着眯起眼来，他安稳地抱住罗维，在罗维环抱中感到一股从未如此强烈过的归属感。

是啊，他或许就不该离开。毕竟，他深深爱着这里，他深深爱着罗维…或许，如果他从未离开，罗维心中最重要的人就会是他，而不是安东尼奥；他就能像童话中的骑士一样，保护罗维不被别的国家任意欺凌；他就不用像现在这样，看着其他国家的脸色过活。

可是，历史没有如果，历史从来不会给你再来一次的机会。

====

基尔站在罗维庭院的小菜地前，正在帮罗维的小番茄浇水。罗维被上司叫去干活了，所以现在家里只有基尔一人。

这时，院子外有一个西装革履的高个子男性停在庭院外边，就隔着栅栏面对基尔的位置。基尔好奇的别过头看他，那人微笑着朝基尔招了招手，基尔想起这人他之前见过。是德国的一名外交人员，现在应该长期在德国驻那不勒斯大使馆工作。

这个外交官指了指罗维庭院的入口，基尔明白过来他是想要进来，基尔点了点头表示许可，自己擦了擦手上的泥走到门口迎接他。

“您可真是行踪难测啊，贝什米特先生。”外交官刚进来，就面带客气的微笑说，“您不知道德国先生有多担心您。”

呵，假惺惺，基尔在心中暗想，分明是自己担心我会捅出什么篓子来，还搬出路德。不过基尔表面上也客客气气地说：“不好意思，让你们担心了，我只是来看个朋友。”

“我们明白，”外交官信步走在罗维的庭院里，惬意地打量罗维庭院中的各色植物，“您要来看望罗马诺先生，可以先跟我们说一声啊。您这样一声不响地离开德国，会让很多人都不好办的，包括您的弟弟。”

告诉你们，你们会让我过来？！基尔在心中怒斥。

“非常抱歉…”

“先生，国家的责任和义务，这些东西，我想您比谁都清楚，在下也不冒昧费事再跟您说一遍，”外交官躬下腰，仔细打量着罗维的花，“您如果需要专机送您回国，可以直接来大使馆找我们。如果您更喜欢自由一些，也可以自己坐飞机或者火车回国。”

这是下达遣返命令了，不愧是外交官，说得好像基尔仍有许多选择自由权似的。

“我知道了…”基尔面无表情地说，“我在两三天内就回去。”

外交官直起身子，面对基尔，咧开嘴笑了：“那再好不过了，我想德国先生肯定会很高兴的！贝什米特先生，您这么喜欢这儿，我其实很理解，这儿的气候多好啊，您不知道，我已经打算在这边长期工作，我的第一个孩子就是在这儿出生的，我已经计划在这儿建自己的房子了。您看，罗马诺先生的这个家，种满了生气勃勃的植物，它们颜色如此鲜艳，在拿波里的太阳光下熠熠生辉；罗马诺先生的这栋小屋，虽然不大，可是可爱又温馨。这才是家该有的样子，不是么？”

基尔感到一股深厚的情感激流朝自己涌来，他转身背对外交官，挠着后脑勺，装作随便地说：“你就好了，不是所有人都这么好运的…行了，你就是来说这件事的吧？没事我不奉陪了，我还要帮罗维的菜浇水。”

“哦，好的！”外交官意识到自己刚才说了一些废话，不好意思地快步走到庭院入口，“那有缘再见，普鲁-啊，不对，贝什米特先生。请务必尽快回去。”

外交官离开后，基尔拾起水管，打开开关，继续浇水。他望着面前的番茄地，怅然若失，甚至没有意识到眼泪早已沾湿自己的整个面庞。

又一次，有关走或留的选择，有关是为了他个人的爱而留在南意，还是为了国家的义务而回到德国的选择。这一次，基尔伯特仍选了后者。

====

罗维回来后基尔仍不知道如何向他告别。

基尔整个下午练习了多次如何向罗维提出离开的开场白，但真正面对罗维时却不知如何开口。

他比平常更加粘着罗维，无论罗维到哪儿，他都跟着，他不想再浪费任何一点和罗维在一起的时光。

当罗维在厨房煮意大利面时，基尔走到他身后，紧紧搂住他，甚至不怕罗维因此骂他碍手碍脚。

“基尔！我在忙呢！”罗维果然呵斥了他。

基尔满不在乎地继续搂着罗维，头不停往罗维的脖子蹭。罗维脸很快红了，他慌乱地搅着锅里的面，咕哝着说：“你今天是怎么了？这么粘人…”

“拜托了，罗维，就让我任性这一次吧…”基尔啃咬着罗维的耳垂说。

“基尔，停下来…”罗维羞赧地说，“我的注意力都放不到面上了，这样，面会坏掉的…”

“没关系，只要是你煮的东西，我都吃。”基尔喃喃地说，他的吻已经滑落到罗维的肩部。

基尔从身后摸索着解开罗维的衬衣纽扣，罗维虽然手仍拿着一个汤勺，可注意力早已不在他的意大利面上。基尔不断用嘴往罗维身上做自己的‘标记’，其中很多之前做的标记现在仍未消散。罗维现在的身子只有基尔的标记。

基尔喃喃地说：“我在这里，你会觉得厌烦吗？你都没法找别人了。”

“笨-笨蛋，”罗维羞赧地说，“你在我身边，我根本不会想去找别人。”

“真的，”基尔笑了，“我好高兴。”

基尔单手搂住罗维的腹部，将罗维一把拎了起来，单手将罗维侧身抱到厨房桌上坐下。他分开罗维的两条大腿，自己靠进去，手搂住罗维的腰，仰望罗维。罗维低头看他，面带十分着迷的微笑，基尔咧开嘴回应罗维的微笑。

罗维伸手抚摸基尔的鬓角，深情地注视着他。基尔抬手搂住罗维脖子，让罗维低下头来与他接吻。他拉开罗维西裤的拉链，脱掉自己的夏裤，用自己的勃起不停刺激罗维的后部，罗维的半身很快开始往基尔的腹部释放液体。

“基尔，快进来…”罗维娇喘道。

基尔用腹部的液体做润滑剂，为罗维的后部和自己的勃起做简单的润滑后，就迅速进入了罗维身体。

罗维坐在厨房桌边缘，双脚紧紧勾住基尔腰部，双臂紧紧搂住基尔脖子，享受着基尔给予他的无上快感。基尔的手用力抓住罗维腰部，感觉事后一定会留下印痕，可他难以控制自己，况且罗维也显得毫不在意。基尔鼻子贪婪地汲取罗维胸部的芬芳，嘴巴饥渴地舔舐罗维敏感的乳头。

他觉得根本没有晚饭的必要，只要品尝罗维就够了。

====

晚饭时，罗维艰难地将眼前的意大利面条塞进嘴里，满脸厌恶的神情。

“都说了会变成这样的，混蛋基尔伯特！”罗维埋怨，“你就不能再忍一忍，你什么时候比我还欲求不满了？！”

基尔无奈笑道：“我欲求不满的原因是罗维你啊…”

“那，那还是我的错了？！”罗维红着脸怒喝。

基尔幸福地看着罗维，觉得他连生气都这么可爱。

“我现在在批评你，你傻呵呵笑什么？！”

基尔笑着说：“罗维，我会把它全吃完的，我绝不会浪费你的食物。”

“呵！你最好这样！”罗维脸还是很红。

“毕竟吃不了几回了。”

“你什么意思？”罗维吃惊地说，正在搅动意大利面的手停了下来。

“今天，德国大使馆的人来找我了…”基尔不敢看罗维。

“结果还是找来了。”

“这是迟早的事，我能藏多久啊？”

“你可以躲到亚平宁最南端去，那儿有很多偏远隐蔽的地方，不是本地人根本找不到。”

“我不想给你添麻烦。”

“我不觉得麻烦。你放心，我有信心他们绝找不到你！”

“可问题是，罗维，我是自己选择回去的啊。”

基尔能感到罗维炙热的目光聚集到自己身上，事实上罗维的眼睛全红了。

“好吧，既然这样随便你了。”罗维冷冷地说，起身准备离开。

当罗维从基尔身边经过时，基尔伸手拽住了他。

“罗马诺，你要相信我内心是极其想留下的。”

“骗子，”罗维背对着基尔说，“你果然是个大骗子。什么早在13世纪就喜欢上我了，什么其实我是想留下的，全是谎话！说不定你担心自己会消失同样是谎话，你就是觉得我好骗，自己又不甘寂寞所以一直骗我！！”

“罗马诺！！”基尔吼道，“如果我真的只是在玩你的话倒轻松了！我就不会这么痛苦了…你心里明明也清楚我不能留下，我不属于这里。就算我不是国家了，我仍有应尽的责任和义务！我要是不在那几个流氓国家的监管下，他们会害怕我又在哪个地方积聚力量，打算东山再起。这样被针对的会是路德，你知道这样的话路德压力会有多大吗？！”

“他们剥夺了你作为国家的权利、你的军队和你的领土，你还尽个鬼的义务？！基尔伯特，你是自由的，你有自由选择该怎么生活。再说，路德难道连这点压力都受不了吗？他要是受不了压力，早就对欧盟撒手不管了！”

基尔苦笑：“可能你说的是对的，或许只是我不够有种，没有足够的勇气选择更好的生活。可是，你知道我不是那样的人，我当士兵当惯了，习惯了服从纪律和使命。”

“懦夫。”

“你说得对，我就是懦夫。”基尔面露十分无奈的表情，松开了罗维的手。

罗维一言不发离开客厅，径直走回自己的房间。基尔坐在原处，再次动手将罗维做的意大利面送入口中，他汹涌落下的泪水与煮烂了的面条混在一块儿，连同基尔难以言表的痛苦一起被吞入腹中。

====

基尔一直到半夜都无法入睡，他漫无目的地在罗维房子里游荡，打开罗维一间又一间房间，试图从中抓取到一些罗维过去生活的印记。

他打开罗维的旧书屋，里面有一堆蒙上厚厚灰尘的骑士小说，他欣慰地笑了，想起罗维曾有段时间对骑士痴迷不已；他打开罗维的画室，里面有许多罗维还是小孩子时画的简笔画，其中有许多都被后来胡乱用笔涂擦过了，小罗维一定对自己的作品极其不满意，或许常常暗自拿自己与意大利酱比，气馁爷爷不把他一块儿带走是有原因的；他打开罗维装各种‘梦想’的房间，里面充满了罗维所有无法成真的梦——成长为和爷爷一样强大国家的梦，成为一名优秀骑士的梦，受人重视的梦……

然而这些梦最终只能因各种各样的原因被现实关在这间小小的房间里，被别人当垃圾看待。梦想，基尔也曾有许多梦想，有的实现了，比如说，他成为了一个帅气的骑士，他成为了一个了不起的国家，他完成了护佑弟弟健康成长的使命；有的失败了，比如说，他没有成为他最爱的人的骑士，他失去了国家的身份，他没有成为保卫罗马诺不受欺凌的那个人，现在，他甚至是令罗马诺大失所望的那个人。

不管是实现的没实现的，它们都不是什么值得大吹特吹、或者捶胸痛惜的事情，它们只是现实的反映罢了。

基尔看着天渐渐由黝黑变成深蓝，在由深蓝变为淡白色。他收拾好行囊，站在罗维房间门前，思考了一会儿，最后还是决定不进去了。他拿走了一本罗维偷偷写的骑士小说，以此为交换，他在客厅桌子上留了一本自己的日记。

他在日记封皮上写着：“原谅我不告而别，我怕自己会动摇。原谅我拿走了你的小说，以此为交换，我把我最珍贵的一本日记送给你，这本日记里写的全是有关你的一切…你要是不想要，可以扔掉或者烧掉，反正，它是你的了。罗马诺，不管你信不信，我从13世纪起就爱上你了。”

====

基尔伯特站在意大利和德国边境的火车站月台前，等待前往柏林的火车。远处横亘于两国间的阿尔卑斯山脉巍峨雄迈，它辽阔的身躯将亚平宁温暖的海风抵挡于大陆之外。

边境，基尔还从未认真思考过这个词的意义。他开始试图理解边境是什么：在山脉的这一端，人们 _听任自己受热情支配，无拘无束地表露自己的天性，追求生活的欢乐，不理睬无味的义务和愚蠢的法律，放纵人类的各种弱点_ ；在山脉的那一段，人们从事严肃的工作，遏制自己的天性，严格遵守各种规章制度，履行责任。这一端，是基尔向往的一切，孕育了基尔最爱的人；那一端，是基尔的家，给予了基尔生命，因而值得基尔为其献出一切。

这一切并没有什么可悲的，只是最合理的选择罢了。基尔目视北去的火车渐渐停稳，火车门缓缓打开。基尔双腿犹豫了会儿，接着大踏步走向了车门。


	14. My brother with Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲子分压轴。这一章很短，亲子分激情的部分也不是很多，但个人认为这是非常重要的一章。  
> 斜体字引用自卡尔维诺的《看不见的城市》和巴尔齐尼的《意大利人》

又到了一年一度番茄丰收的季节，罗维站在安东尼奥的番茄林里，远眺成片成片红通通的番茄，心中充满了满足感。每年东尼的番茄地丰收的时节，罗维会回去一起帮忙收番茄，这是他和东尼实行了一百多年的约定。

只有在这个时候，他才有可以名正言顺回东尼家的机会，他曾在这里居住了几百多年。

“累了就休息一下吧，罗马。”东尼在罗维身侧温和地说。

“我不累。”罗维说着，继续之前摘番茄的工作。

“你渴吗？吃个番茄吧？”

罗维摇摇头：“我手脏。”

“我喂你。”

“不用。”

“没关系，我不嫌麻烦。”

罗维翻了个白眼，叹口气说：“好吧！既然你坚持！”

罗维侧头微微张开嘴，没有看东尼，眼睛还在手头工作上。可东尼迟迟没有呈番茄到他嘴边，他纳闷地转头看东尼。

东尼手里拿着一个番茄，番茄已经缺了一口，罗维看到东尼嘴巴鼓鼓的，想必嘴里含着缺掉的那部分番茄。东尼期待地盯着罗维，用手指了指自己嘴巴，原来他指的“喂”罗维是这个意思……

罗维脸立刻红了：“笨蛋！你没有手吗？非得用嘴喂？！”

东尼可怜兮兮地看着罗维，满脸乞求。罗维犹豫了一会儿，最后还是将脸凑近东尼，张开嘴，东尼微微侧头，用手轻轻扶住罗维一侧的脸，将口中的番茄送进罗维嘴里。

罗维尽自己最大的努力保持冷静，不让自己陷入另一种对东尼的感情中，极力遏制它的全面暴发。毕竟罗维是费了好大劲才将其遏制在心底最深处的。

东尼松开罗维，罗维迅速转正身子，和东尼保持一定距离，他能感觉到东尼仍在注视着自己。罗维感到身体里蓄势待发的暗涌，他的全身就跟发烧了一样火热，他能清晰地听到自己强烈的心跳声，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。自从上一次东尼吻他，已经过了多久了？他几乎都忘记东尼的吻有多美妙了，东尼的一个吻就可以点燃他的整个身体，他忘了或者假装忘了，东尼的吻可以令他上瘾。他还想要，他好想东尼吻他，一直吻着他，直到他失去知觉。

“我还要。”罗维突然说。

“欸？！”东尼有点讶异，他刚才只是想逗一下罗维而已，可他说不定玩脱了。

“番茄，我还要。”

“哦！”东尼将手中缺口的番茄递到罗维嘴边。

罗维使劲摇头，他转头瞪着东尼说：“你刚才怎么喂我的，现在还怎么喂！”

东尼收回吊儿郎当的神态，开始认真打量罗维，对方表情决断而坚定。

“罗维，你确定要我这么做？”东尼认真地问，“你知道我一旦这么做后，接下来会发生什么吧？”

“我知道。”

“即便这样你还要？”

罗维点点头。东尼表情松弛下来，很快转变成了溺爱的神情。他又咬了一口番茄，这次主动靠近罗维，猛烈地将两人的嘴巴贴到一块儿。他想做这件事，已经好久好久了，可以说，他无时不刻不想着亲吻罗维，拥抱罗维。

东尼松开了一下，让罗维有时间吞掉那口番茄，当罗维做出吞咽动作的下一秒，东尼的嘴就又贴上了罗维的，这一次，他许久都没有放开。

罗维扔掉手里的番茄，身体自动坐到东尼胯部上，自行摩擦着它。东尼发出一声野兽般低沉的呜咽，双手用力抓住罗维的背部。他的吻开始由激烈变得蛮横，仿佛试图将罗维整个吞进嘴里。罗维胯部的动作变得愈加急切，光是隔着布料与安东尼奥接触已经不能满足罗维了。

东尼将罗维的夏裤拉下一点点，伸手用力蹂躏罗维的臀部，罗维趁此掏出自己的勃起，同时从东尼夏裤底下掏出他的勃起，终于能与东尼进一步接触的快感如闪电般迅速遍布罗维全身。

两人不知以这个姿势亲热了多久，当他们最终的高潮都来临时，太阳已经落到海平面上了。就算是高潮结束后，他们仍在温吞慵懒地继续亲吻对方，罗维觉得自己的嘴巴已经肿了。

“东尼，”罗维在东尼不愿离开自己的嘴中呢喃，“太阳快落山了，咱们先回家吧。”

“我不在乎。”东尼迅速说，继续亲吻罗维。

“东尼，走吧…”

东尼终于停住自己的嘴，他不情愿地松开罗维，说：“罗马诺，珍惜回家的这段时光吧，因为回家后，我不会再放开你了。”从他的口气看来，他不像是在开玩笑。

罗维红着脸，竟然没有骂东尼，只是顺从地低下头，让东尼牵起他的手。

东尼背着箩筐，牵着罗维走在回家的乡间小道上，远处草丛里传来蟋蟀的叫声，天已经变成墨蓝色了。

“罗马诺，你知道我会变成这样的，是你唤醒了我对你的渴望，而我对你的渴望是永无止境的，我自己都不知道该怎么停止。”

“混蛋东尼，分明是你先挑逗我的…你明明知道我对你也，也…”罗维低着头说。

“抱歉，罗维，我克制不住，”东尼的语气带着点凄冷，“我知道不应该这么做，可有时候，我实在是感到太压抑了，我明明那么爱你，你明明也爱我，可是，我们却不能随心所欲，甚至，甚至还被迫抑制自己的感情。每次我一想到，你明明爱的是我，可却躺在别人的床上，有时候，我真的离发疯不远了…”

“事到如今说这个又有什么用？”罗维无可奈何地说，“这就是现实。”

没错，这就是现实。安东尼奥和罗维诺在共同生活了那么多年后，建立了深厚的感情和羁绊，可他们不能在一起。当然，他们有与对方恋爱和交友的自由，这没什么，他们的上司会允许的。然而，这点自由并不足以满足他俩，他们希望与对方生活，希望对方的陪伴，希望与对方相濡以沫，这些，对于早已分开的两个国家来说，是绝对不允许的。

所以，他们选择了将一切扼杀于摇篮中，他们不需要偶尔的谈情说爱，这样只会加深他们分开后对各自的思念，他们宁愿装作只把对方当作一个亲近的朋友，装作自己的生活里可以没有对方。很多时候，他俩会选择用其他的逢场作戏来转移自己的注意力，不是说每次与别人上床时他们心里想的一定是对方，只是说他们总是需要其他人来让自己分心。

回到家后，东尼果然没有再放开罗维，他一直在向罗维求爱。罗维在做饭时，他在舔舐罗维的下体；罗维在看电视时，他搂着罗维在罗维脖子上留下自己的唇印；罗维在洗澡时，他的舌头尝遍了罗维全身每个角落。

罗维回西班牙的接下来几天，东尼再也没放过他。东尼警告过罗维了，提醒过他唤醒自己感情的下场。

====

罗维决定乘坐轮船回意大利，安东尼奥特意来送他。两人走在码头边，罗维一路上异常沉默，东尼一直试着闲扯，想至少缓解一点即将分离的恐惧心理。

两人已经是以最缓慢的步伐行走，可仍然走到了罗维要上的轮船前，他们停下来，东尼转身面对罗维。

“嗯，罗马诺，老大只能送你到这儿啦~”东尼装出轻松的样子。

罗维没有移动脚步，他始终低着头，过了一会儿，他才开口：“我有时候真tm希望自己没有那么爱你，你这混蛋…”

一阵强烈的疼痛感从东尼心脏蔓延至全身，他伸手抬起罗维下巴，不由自主地吻了对方。他迅速将罗维拉到附近的大集装箱垛狭窄的缝隙间，将罗维狠狠按在集装箱前，疯狂地吻对方的身体。

罗维喘息着说：“东尼，不要再做了…”

“我要。”

“你现在对我做得越多，我走后你心里的空虚感只会更重…”

“罗维，我控制不住，我控制不住…”东尼哭了，“我真希望，我真希望当初奥地利没有把你交给我。为什么，为什么上帝让我爱上你，又把你从我身边夺走？”

罗维双手紧紧搂住东尼脖子，他亲吻东尼的头顶，凄凉地低声说道：“这世界操蛋的事情还少吗？…”

====

罗维坐在轮船头等舱自己的单人间里，透过窗户眺望远方的海平线，轮船的汽笛响了，罗维的眼泪也止住了。

他拨通了费里的电话。

“喂？哥哥？你出发了吗？”电话传来费里欢快的声音。

“嗯。”罗维顿了顿，“费里，你能，去码头接我吗？”

罗维刚刚歇斯底里地哭过，所以想必现在的声音很厚，费里肯定能轻而易举听出来。

作为罗维的另一半，费里当然很容易就明白罗维哭泣的缘由，他没有刻意安慰什么，只是善解人意地回：“我当然会去接你啊！哥哥，回来我给你做好吃的，你想吃什么？”

“这个当然得我回去后再决定，我们一起去市场买菜，我要亲自选！”

“好呀！那我等你回来！”

“嗯。”

“好期待呀~我们要做什么呢？像是……”费里兴致勃勃地在电话中向罗维提议他们要做什么菜，罗维静静地听着，嘴角渐渐浮现出了笑意。

有一名意大利作家说过， _别的地方是一块反面的镜子，旅行者能够看到他自己所拥有的是何等的少，而他所未曾拥有的和永远不会拥有的是何等的多。_ 每个国家就如一名旅行者，走过了历史的高山与大河，他们时而与人同盟、时而与人为敌，不同国家在某个节点交汇在同一点，看似牢不可分，可转眼间他们又可能从这个节点叉开，朝不同的方向延伸而去。这样的经历越多，他们就越发现自己无法拥有的东西是愈加的多。

基尔伯特比安东尼奥更早遇见了罗马诺，与罗马诺有着更深的渊源，可最终是安东尼奥俘获了罗马诺的心；安东尼奥看着罗马诺出落成一个美丽的意大利人，看着自己对罗马诺的感情由恻隐之情转变为深深的爱，可最终只能以罗马诺‘老大’的身份自居。

这些在国家漫长的岁月中，只是再寻常不过的“小事”罢了，你可以为此感到惋惜，但不需要太过沉湎其中。哪个国家没经历过这些操蛋的错过和失去呢？罗马诺并不是个例，他只是众多例子中的一个。

_生活中阴郁和无趣的时刻，应当用适当的装饰和仪式来加以调和与美化。_ 这是他们意大利人的生存法则，罗维早已学会了如何用各式各样的人和事点缀自己的生活，以遗忘它无可奈何的另一面。

庆幸的是，罗马诺有一点优于其他国家，他永远不会是一个人，上帝对他是仁慈的，当很多国家不得不独自面对现实的残酷时，罗维却从出生起就有人与他一起分担。因为意大利是由两个人组成的国家，亚平宁半岛南有罗马诺北有威尼斯安诺。这就意味着就算有再多国家来到罗维身边后又走了，他都永远不会独行。


End file.
